Poor You Too
by nothingtodo
Summary: Updated! A sequel to Poor You. :) A change of circumstances results in misunderstanding and fights
1. Changes

I am pleased to present the second Poor You story. : ) Something struck me to write this yesterday, and here it is. Hope you'll like this!

First chapter

The gloomy weather perfectly matched Akima's sombre mood as she blankly stared at the passing coffin. Everybody around her was silent, out of respect for the grieving family, but Akima found it more than oppressing. _Somebody say something_! She felt like screaming. _Don't just stare at me like that! I don't need those pitiful looks! Somebody talk to me!_

            As if answering her prayers, her stepbrother stepped in behind her and took a firm hold of her arm. "It's going to be all right." Akira murmured quietly, but confidently.

            Akima closed her eyes. "Say that again."

            He obliged her. "It's going to be all right."

            Akima nodded half-heartedly. "Thanks." Her voice shook, the first sign of a breakdown. The coffin drifted off for the burial service and out of their sight. Akima's lips shook visibly, but she managed to restrain herself from running after it.

            Her father, face ashen and pale, approached her gravely and took her face in his wide hands, his new wife close behind. Together with Akira, they stood around her in a protective circle. "You okay, Akima?" her father inquired anxiously. "Are you in shock? Can you hear me?"

            "I'm not in shock," Akima replied dully. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew ages ago. I'm not shocked." She paused, fighting back the tears. "I don't feel anything. I only see pictures in my head. I think I'm going crazy."

            Her stepmother placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "We all loved your mother, Akima. Her death will affect all of us in more ways than one, but we know she'll always be there."

            "She won't," Akima said bluntly. "Don't tell me fairy tales for children. I know what dying is, and I know what 'dead' means." She blinked. "Sorry, Risako. I didn't mean to be rude."

            The new Mrs. Hanashi, however, was looking at her with an intent expression. She sent her husband a look and they stepped away. "She's being uncharacteristically practical and realistic." She murmured anxiously. 

            Mr. Hanashi frowned. "She's psychologically affected," he concluded. "She's trying to shrug it off. She's trying to force herself not to care. But she can't, and I know she's damaged inside."

            "She has to let it out, Mizano. If she bottles it up, it might lead to something worse."

            Mr. Hanashi looked around helplessly. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, angry with himself. "I'm not experienced in this. I need help."

            Mrs. Hanashi sighed and looked around pensively. She sincerely cared for Akima, and the blank, uncomprehending look on the girl's face troubled her. There was no human emotion there, just a vast emptiness and an unerring determination not to crumble in public. It was … unnatural. Then, she saw a flicker of black. "I think help is here," she murmured to her husband.

            Kaede Rukawa was mussed from his dash to the funeral. His school uniform was slightly dropping over his left side, and he was panting heavily as he stepped inside. Eyes darted towards him, but then mournfully moved back to stare at the ground.

            He saw Akima, standing erect with an unreadable expression on her face with Akira hovering like a guard beside her. Akira saw him, and then turned up to the sky to thank God. Kaede hurried up to them, and realised that Akima was standing a little too straight than usual and that her lips were clamped together tightly, as if they were glued together. Her entire stance sent warnings that something was wrong, and he found it terrified him more than a little.

            Akima's eyes flickered and she finally noticed him. Her facial expression wavered, in between changes. For one moment, she remained stiff, looking at him with a dull gaze; her proud side asserting itself _not_ to break apart and cry like a baby. Then, gradually, as he came nearer and nearer, her lips trembled open, and her hands involuntarily reached out. "Kaede."

            Then she was weeping over his right shoulder, sinking her face in the material of his uniform and wetting it. He'd seen her cry before, but this time he was rocked back by the intensity of her sorrow. He was baffled and wondered desperately what to do. The pleading look he sent to Akira was returned with a relieved smile.

            _Let her_, Akira mouthed to him. _It's her first show of grief. It's a good sign._    

            _What are you talking about?_ He mouthed back, almost angrily. _She's crying! I don't want to see her like this!_

            Akira smiled ruefully. _Believe me, Kaede. You wouldn't want to see her when she's NOT crying. It'll hurt you even more_.

            He glared at Akira and then focused all his attentions on Akima, lamely holding her and quite unable to aid her in any other way.

             It was her third week in Ryonan High.

            The transfer had been quick and unproblematic. Her father and stepmother had seen to it that she moved in with them, leaving the house she shared with her mother dreadfully empty, and that she was schooling with Akira, where it was easier to keep an eye on her – other than the convenience of it all.

            She had been too absent-minded and far off in some other obscure world to object. She dimly remembered a few short discussions between her and her father, a number of speeches made by Akira about the wonders of his school and a list of the benefits of her moving by her stepmother.

            And of course, there was Kaede's reaction – the stiff, incredulous look he'd given her when she offhandedly told him. That look had changed into one of slight anger and resentment, and changed back again to the cool, unforgiving stare when he asked if it was her choice and she had answered 'yes' almost absently.

            "All right," he'd told her. "Whatever you want."

            She didn't catch the tone in is voice and continued on to tell him she'd try to see him after school. When he didn't answer her, she raised an eyebrow in bafflement at the cold fury, and then forgot all about it.

            Now, however, as she sat staring out the window, she missed him terribly.

            A small ball of paper landed in her face. Akima groaned quietly and unfolded it. A picture of herself being stuffed into a boiling cauldron by two fierce cannibals greeted her. At the bottom, in bold red capital letters: WHICH PART OF YOUR BODY DO YOU THINK THEY'LL EAT FIRST??

            It was from Suki, the wheel-chair bound girl who had pockmarks scattered over her face that sometimes made her look as if she had peeled her skin off in a pattern. Akima had met her when she first came, and was instantly horrified and disgusted at Suki's condition. 

It was something she would always be embarrassed to admit. 

            In shame at her childish and unfair prejudices, she vowed to be as nice as possible to Suki. True beauty does lie underneath the skin, after all.  

            It turned out to be a mistake.

            Suki was, if she were to be described, unpredictable. Her mood swings vary from time to time. One never knew what she would do or say next. One minute, she'd be smiling at you, and the next, glaring. She spoke her mind, and the things she said were rarely flattering or close to polite. Akima, at certain points, intensely disliked Suki, but often found herself pulled back to Suki whenever the disabled girl was in need, which is most of the time. Suki also had a weird sense of humour, which she generously demonstrated in the pieces of paper she frequently passed to Akima.

Akima fumbled for her pen. In reply, she scribbled: None. They would be too full after eating you.

            The paper was passed back, and Akima saw Suki's eyes light in mirth. She wondered briefly how long she would be able to sustain that calm composed manner around Suki.

            Akima's patience had never been her strongest point.

            Recess time arrived and sighing with relief, Akima gathered her books and started for the door only to find Suki fumbling to push herself over the short ramp leading up. As Akima approached, Suki glared at her. "Don't help me."

            Akima raised an eyebrow. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she replied primly. "I'd sooner help that wall over there. At least it'll offer me more gratitude than you ever can."

            "I hate you," Suki snarled at her.

            Akima narrowed her eyes. _Funny, I was just about to say that to you_. But she kept her cheerful face in place. "That's what you said last week."

            Suki ignored that and struggled some more. Then she leaned back in defeat, and with a startlingly charming look, she smiled sweetly at Akima. "Will you help me?"

            Akima smiled wryly. She always fell under that little spell. No matter how hateful Suki made herself to be, she always charmed Akima back with that helpless, little girl's smile. Akima pushed Suki over the ramp, and was rewarded with a flying kiss. "I love you," Suki declared.

            Akima rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd make up your mind."

            Suki chuckled gleefully and whipped out a hand to shove Akima playfully away. She missed, and instead caused Akima's pile of books to fall. "Whoops!" Suki bent over her wheelchair to help gather the fallen possession when she caught sight of an enlarged picture. "Who's this??" it was asked rather snappily.

            Akima looked up. "Oh." She wondered why she was blushing. "That's um… my, uh,…"

            Suki studied the picture intently. "I know who he is," she announced. "Shohoku's super rookie, isn't he?"

            Akima laughed. "He's not exactly a rookie anymore. That was last year."

            Suki, however, didn't find it laughable. "He's the one you've been talking about to me for the past ten days, isn't he? The one and only sun in your miserable life."

            Akima raised an eyebrow. "Are you practicing your insulting skills or something? Because you seem to be trying very hard to annoy me." 

            "I hate him."

            "Suki, you don't even know him."

            "I hate you too."

            Akima groaned. "Here we go again." She snatched back the picture and firmly slipped it where others wouldn't likely find it. "We'll discuss your feelings towards me later, all right? I'm hungry."

            Suki, however, was still staring grimly at the book which Akima had kept the picture. Her grey eyes were hard and cold, and she snarled quietly as Akima pushed her towards the canteen. 

What do you know?? A new protagonist! Ha ha ha!


	2. Adapting and Understanding revised

Second chap! I'm really, really astonished at your support, people. *tears of gratitude flow* ^_^ Thanks a lot! BTW, I'm sorry to say that my internet broke down again *kicks computer out the window*. Therefore, I can only update once a week, which is when I go to my mom's office. I'll apologise right here and now for upcoming late updates. Sorry. *pulls sweet face* This goes for the other stories of mine as well. Plz be patient!

Ferohcious: *with a tragic face* People die… But that doesn't mean you can start pulling weapons in my face!

Fiery ice: I hope your eyes are still in their sockets!! Ha ha! ^____^  Things might be a bit murky now, but relax, it'll be explained later on. : )

Devoted2Mitsui: Suki? Rukawa's ex? A nice possibility. ^_^. You people are so imaginative!

Silhouette Panther: Suki? Baddie? I'm not sure yet, actually. Maybe I'll make her the antagonist, after all, eh? *sits down to brainstorm* Thanks for reading, Panther-san!

Super rookie: And what do you know? I decided to get off my even lazier butt and update! Ha ha! *grins at super rookie* Have fun reading!

SLL: *winks* I understand. We're not lesbians now, are we? Ke ke ke! I usually update everything at the same time, so I think you can expect a triple update this time around too. And two more new fics, actually. : ) Sendoh-san? He WAS in the first chapter *smiles bemusedly at sLL* Why don't you try and find him again?

Joy: Suki IS rather irritating… *looks thoughtfully at her new character* but hey, that'll make things even more interesting, don't you think??

Yoriko: Yes, I finished Poor You, which is why this is the sequel. : ) Am continuing!

Hana-lai: I'm glad I fulfilled your wish. ^___^ 

Kka: Mental? Maybe. Who can say?? *spreads hands as if innocent*

Idiotic Moron: You like Suki?? Yay! One of the first to tell me that! I find her rather interesting myself!

Frozenfemale: Let's just say Akima was depressed at the time she moved from Shohoku to Ryonan and did not really care what was happening to her. Glad you like the story! I've discovered that sad people are like that – in their own bubble, you can say.

Jo-sen7: Kaede has always been insensitive, Jo-chan!

Aianne: Love team? Sorry, but what's a love team? *blush* I'm not very illiterate, you know! Ha ha! Thanks a lot, aianne!

Electric muffin: *squints at electric muffin who is stuck on the moon* You already want chapter 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9??? Are you CRAZY??

Zackire: You and your sister? Why? 

Tiran: Thanks for your never-ending support, Tiran! I appreciate it!

Frack: Scary witch! Ha ha! *looks behind at Suki who is steaming and glaring at Frack* I moved Akima away from Kaede to make the readers anxious! Ha ha! What do you think I'm going to do to them, hmm? *evil laugh* Maybe I'm the one who's a scary witch!

Maemi: Now you know I've made a sequel! ^__^ Thanks! Suki? Loony? My, she's getting a lot of attention!

Tensaispira: Suki's nice? *scratches head* why is it that people are confusing me with contrasting opinions of her?? *looks up at the sky* Why??? Heh heh. Hey, now that you've mentioned Fujima, I just wrote a Fujima fic. Check it out if you want. : )

Kawaii sakura-chan: We'll see what I do with Suki-girl. ^__^ Akima? Snap out of what?

Reiko: Wow * stares at reiko in wonder* what you said about Suki was pretty accurate! *eyes narrow suspiciously* Have you been reading my mind using some obscure crystal ball??? *pictures Reiko casting spells under the moonlight* Thanks! Keep on reading!

Patty g.: Absence makes the heart grow fonder… I've never heard that one! : ) 

Choco_no_baka: some people bottle up when something bad happens. Akima's one of them. : ) Sendoh + Suki? Choco-san, I think that's a splendid idea!! *starts thinking of ways to get Sendoh and Suki together* We'll see!

Sakura Rui: Sorry, what's YURI? Man, I am behind in short terms!

Reika Zelon: Keep you in suspense? Would I ever do that?? *bats eyelashes*

Second chapter

            "Akima!" Akira Sendoh roared fiercely, hands flying to his unprotected lunch. "That's MY sandwich!"

            "But I made it, so it's technically mine too." She jumped out of reach.

            "It's NOT yours, technically, physically, mentally or emotionally. Give it back!"

            She popped the last chunk into her mouth and smiled. "Mmm, delicious. I'm such a good sandwich builder." She looked mildly at her glowering brother. "Sorry, did you say something?"

            Akira's friends, largely consisted of the school basketball players, exploded with laughter behind him, enjoying the scene very much. Ever since Akima Hanashi had moved into the school, they had never run out of things to laugh at Akira. "One point for the sister," Koshino announced jubilantly. "Your score is way behind hers, Sendoh. You're embarrassing us."

            Akima raised an eyebrow. "Were we keeping score?"

            "We are now." Koshino winked at her.

            Akira muttered a few things under his breath, reached across the table and grabbed his friend's meal. "Thanks, Kosh." 

            Koshino's face was one of disbelief. He stared mournfully at his now-empty plate. Then he gave Akima an accusing look.

            "Ah," Akima murmured. "I better go. Thanks for the free lunch, Akira." She gave him a light pat on the cheek and rushed off in pursuit of Suki who waited crossly across the room.

            "She's hanging out with that wheelchair girl?" Ikegami inquired curiously as their eyes trailed Akira's sister. 

            "I suppose so. Wow, your mom makes the greatest deep-fried food, Kosh."

            Koshino snorted sulkily. "Thanks," he said dryly. "It would've been nice if I had the chance to taste it too."

            Akira grinned. "Why did you ask, Ikegami?"

            Ikegami shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that wheelchair girl isn't exactly a friendly sort. I heard a lot of rumours about her. She has no friends, did you know? I don't wonder why. Her frown in enough to send me squirming to the ground."

            "Her name is Suki," Akira corrected him firmly. "It's not Wheelchair Girl. And if Akima wants to befriend her, then by all means, I'm not going to stop her."

            "I'm just telling you," Ikegami said defensively. 

            "Well, don't tell me again."

            "You're ALWAYS in a hurry!" Suki screamed loudly, oblivious to the people around. "Is there ever a time that you're not off running for the train??"

            Akima glared furiously. "I have an appointment, for goodness' sake!!" she yelled back, just as loudly. "Do you mind?? I'm already fifteen minutes late!"

            "Appointment, my blistered foot! It's a damn date! You're going to see him, aren't you? That Kadi guy. You're always seeing him! Aren't you bored of his face??"

            Akima let out a sharp breath, clutching on to her common sense. "It's Kaede," she said coldly. "It's my business whom I'm seeing, and if I say it's an appointment, then it's an appointment. And no, I'm not bored of his face and will unlikely become bored of it for the rest of my life. I _am_, however, bored of _your_ face. Now will you shut up and let me go in peace??"

            Suki's mouth clamped shut, and her eyes bulged out in irritation. "Go ahead!" she hissed. "I know you hate spending time with me. Everybody hates spending time with me. Well, I don't care! Go on! Leave me here! Go and enjoy yourself! That's what my mother always did, and who's to say everyone else is different??"

            Akima stopped in her tracks. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down by taking deep breaths. She'd gone too far. She always went too far when it comes to Suki, and always the guilt of hurting her friend's delicate feelings haunted her. "I'm sorry, Suki," she said, genuinely apologetic. "I didn't mean what I said."

            Suki was crying by now, great tears welling up in her stony, grey eyes. "Yes, you did," she accused. 

            _Darn. I hate it when she cries_. "Certain things, yes." Akima walked back and knelt by the wheelchair. "I'm not like your mother, Suki. Trust me. I don't neglect people just because they have shortcomings. I've been there myself, and I know what it's like. And I'm not bored of your face. But I have to go, you see. It's very important."

             Suki eyed her dangerously. "You care more for him that you do for me."

            Akima felt like saying: _Of course,_ but wisely refrained herself. Suki wouldn't appreciate it. "It has nothing to do with how much I care." She struggled to find a way to explain. "I haven't seen much of him since I moved, and it's getting really hard. A distant relationship is a constant struggle, Suki, and you're not making it any easier for me."

            _That's the whole point_, Suki thought quietly. "There are so many ramps and bumps on my way home. Who's going to help me?"

            Akima raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to do fine alone before I came to this school."

            Suki's eyes hardened. "If you can't even be bothered to help me a little, you can just say so. It's not going to matter to you if I have to huff and puff my way to death just to overcome a little bump on the road, will it?"

            "You confuse me, Suki. A few hours ago, you snarled at me not to help and now you're begging me to." Suki was immensely pleased at the frown on Akima's face. "All right. I'll walk you home. I guess I would want company too if I were you."

            Suki smiled. "Finally you're acting like a friend." She settled comfortably on her wheelchair, and then slyly asked: "What about Kaede?"

            "Hmm?" Akima was already pushing the wheelchair. "Oh. I'll explain to him... I guess." She didn't feel very secure about that, though. She doubted Kaede would listen long enough to her excuses to understand. 

            She winced at the look he gave her. Kaede had a remarkable talent, she discovered. He could silence you, scold you, hurt you and reprimand you with nothing more than a look on his face. Words weren't even needed. "I'm really sorry. I know this is the third time, but… well, you see, Suki sprained her hand and she had trouble wheeling herself around and …" she stopped. "Okay, you're not listening. Fine."

            He turned his back on her and bent in a pretence of checking his bike. Akima found that even his rigid movements seemed to scream curses at her. His clenched fists only went further to show her the depth of his anger. 

            Helplessly, she closed her eyes, reminding herself to make a stop by Suki's residence before heading home and choke her friend to death for making her endure this torment. "So," she attempted a casual conversation. "What's happening in Shohoku?"

            "Nothing."

            "How are your basketball practices going?"

            He straightened, and for some reason, Akima tensed. "They're okay," he muttered dully. "Not that you'd know. You haven't been coming around lately."

            Akima sighed. "I _did_ try," she defended herself lamely. "But Suki –"

            He turned on her so sharply that she stumbled backwards. "_Who_ is this Suki?" he demanded furiously. "Her name crops up from your lips every two minutes or so."

            "My new friend," she explained calmly. "And she said the exact same thing about you." She smiled when Kaede stubbornly refused to be flattered or charmed by the meaning of that statement. He turned around again and solemnly stared out over the heavy traffic just beside the public basketball court where he had been practicing earlier on.          

            It had been one of their many compromises. He'd practice there instead of the school gym on every other day that the group practice wasn't held. It was easier for her to drop by since the court was in her way home. However, that system had not been working as nicely as they would've liked it to.

            Having had enough of the silent treatment Kaede was giving her, Akima casually stepped up behind him, sparing a moment to admire his incredible height (and the rest of him as well), and slipped her arms around his waist. He didn't respond, seeming more embarrassed at the open affectionate gesture. "What are you doing?" he asked almost suspiciously.

            "Nothing." 

            "Well then, why don't you take your hands off me?"

            Ah, the annoyance was still there. "No."

            "_No_?" His tone was incredulous. "It's my body, isn't it?"

            She grinned, though he couldn't see it. "Yes it is, and a very nice one at that too." He mumbled something under his breath. Holding back the laughter that would undoubtedly annoy him furthermore, she rested her head on his broad back. "I've missed you," she said simply.

            She felt her first surge of triumph when his muscles softened and his body relaxed. The second one came when he placed a hand over hers. And the third enveloped her totally when he quietly asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

            That was always his line when smoothing things over. He never said anything sentimental like 'I love you' or 'I miss you' or something in that category (and even if he had, Akima would have fainted in shock anyway). Just that little line. They could argue and scream for hours, but when he asked her that particular question, everything was automatically okay. It wasn't the least romantic, not at all like the lengthy loving speech heroes tell heroines in books, which is why Akima found it puzzling that it worked like a charm. But it reflected the person that he was, and it was his intentions that mattered after all.

            "I really like holding you like this," she started. "But I'll be a lot happier if you'll hold me too. Why don't you do that? And why not add in a kiss or two while you're at it?"

            He smiled briefly, and then turned around to do as he was told.

            Everything was all right again – for the time being.

            Ika pushed back her sunglasses in place, even though there was no sun to blind her. Following Rukawa – she refused to use the word 'stalk' (_Kiranis don't stalk!_) – had been her most absorbing activity for the past few weeks ever since the troublesome Akima moved away. She had been delighted at watching them grow apart with less than a few hours of contact with each other, and was convinced that things were falling apart.

            She wasn't so sure now, though, watching the obviously sick twosome doing their stuff right out there at the basketball court. Akima had, if anything, grown more and more outrageous as the days rolled by. 

            So what if she's a pauper turned princess? Nothing to strut about, in Ika's opinion. Once a maid's daughter, always a maid's daughter, as far as she was concerned, even if the maid was dead.

The memories of the catfight between her and Akima always made her boil. She had carefully planned her revenge with Rukawa as her vessel, but things are not going exactly as she wanted it to.        

            Oh well.

            She remembered what her father used to say. When you don't like something, fix it so it's likeable to you, one way or another.

            She definitely didn't like Akima.

The return of Ika! Ha ha ha!


	3. Chance meetings

Third chappie! Ika's been getting quite a welcome! Ha ha!

Tensaispira: Thanks, tensai. I'm glad you're willing to wait. : )

Jo-sen7: Kaede – manly and sweet! Ha ha ha ha! Keep on reading, Jo!

Silhouette Panther: If you kick Ika one more time, I won't be able to feature her in this chapter! 

Frack: I won't say she really likes Rukawa all that crazily – it's just her ego. : ) Annoying brat fits Suki rather well.

Frozenfemale: Akima caught between Rukawa and Suki? Perhaps, who can say? *grins*

Mimi: Hi, mimi. Happy to hear from you too. And NO! If I don't write yaoi, no way will I write yuyi (that's what you call it, right??) *imagines writing a lesbian fic* I'm just not good enough or imaginative enough to do that.

Unchained: Thanks! I'll try not to go overboard with the mushing! Ha ha!

Joy: Ika planning something? Was there a time that she was NOT planning something?  We'll see what she comes up with this time, hmm? And thanks for your compliments – am over the moon about it! Ha ha!

Hime: Hey to you too! Thanks for reading!

Reika Zelon: Joining forces is a great idea, Reika – I think I'm using that one! (don't mind me!) Kaede never snaps – at least, I hope he doesn't! Thanks for being patient with the story!

SLL: Girl, you're everywhere. I think you're reading and reviewing practically ALL of my fics – thanks, you're wonderful. : ) And nothing wrong getting emotional over fics! Makes the authors happy! Ha ha! 

Fehrocious / fer-chan: Oh my gosh! I didn't realise I'd misspelled your name! SORRY! A thousand apologies! I really didn't notice until you were telling me to call you fer-chan and I thought: "Why? What's wrong with calling her fehrocious?" So I checked my review reply and realised my mistake! Gomen again, fer-chan!

Patty g: That's okay, patty. You're free to feel whatever you want to feel about Suki – that's what characters are there for – so you can either love them or hate them! Heh heh!  Read on!

Tiran: What does NYA stand for, Tiran-san? First fehrocious introduces me to GYA, and now it's NYA! And yeah, Suki baffles me too! At times, I think: What on earth have I created??

Super rookie: You didn't expect Ika to jump into the scene? I'm surprised that you're surprised! I thought everybody kind of knew it was coming– but I'm GLAD you didn't! Nyahahaha!

Kka: Suki? Cow? Somehow, all of my characters' names are more or less linked to animals. I wonder why?

Rei-142: I'm never sick of reviews, Rei-san. But thanks for bothering to do so! I appreciate it!

Lazuli: Hey, I cannot believe you reviewed Poor You chapter per chapter. Must have had a lot of time, eh? And yes, you made quite a flood – I'm still wading in it. : ) I don't have anything against Yaoi, but I just can't write them!

Reiko: Blushing? Nyahahaha! Akima pull Rukawa into a corner?*nothingtodo's eyes narrows* what have you got in mind, Reiko-san?? I dunno about Sendoh – I didn't pay much attention to his development, actually! But I'll try to figure out if he's just a nice guy or not just a nice guy (what do you mean by that, BTW?) And I think you're absolutely right about Ika's bitterness. You never cease to impress me.

Lotus: hey! Got your e-mail. Ika not try dirty tricks? Come on, Lotus, she wouldn't be Ika then!

Chapter 3

            "She'll be so pleased to meet you," Akima gushed even as she dragged the reluctant Kaede across the road. "She's been making so much noise about it."

            "I'm not so sure –" he broke off when she turned and glared at him.

             "Suki's lonely, Kaede." She gave him a pleading look that would've melted the Ice Pole. "Her mother left her with her aunt and uncle because she wanted to elope with a man she had met for three hours." Her eyebrows arched, and her voice took on an edgier tone. "Just a few minutes wouldn't kill you."

            He sighed. "I hate meeting strangers."

            "She's not a stranger," she said primly, squeezing his hand. "She's my friend."

            He frowned. "That means just about the same thing, doesn't it? I still don't know her, you friend or not."

            "And that's what we're about to change."

            He blinked in confusion and helplessly gave up. They entered the fast-food restaurant, and Akima all but sprinted toward one corner of the room. Kaede's eyes widened a bit in surprise when he caught sight of the wheel chair bound, pockmarked girl. That wasn't at all what he had been expecting.

            "Suki," Akima called out. "I've brought him to you. Now you see why I talk a lot about him?" She shoved Kaede into view proudly, even taking the time to pinch his butt to get a reaction out of him.

            He winced.

            Suki's eyes clearly said that she saw exactly why Akima had talked a lot about him. Her lips however remained tightly closed as she scrutinized him. The fact that he had winced made her blood go cold. _He winced at me_, she thought, _he's disgusted with me. He thinks I'm ugly._

            Akima was startled at the pensive, almost hurt look on Suki's face. "Say something!" she hissed at Kaede. "You're being very unfriendly."

            He wanted to remind her that he _was_ unfriendly by nature, but decided not to bother. Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "Hi", all the while looking at the floor.

            _He didn't mean it! He won't even look at me_! Suki's lips trembled slightly. "Hi."

            Akima suppressed the sigh. At this rate, it'll be the turning of the millennium once they get a conversation going.

            "I'm so glad you liked him," Akima smiled brightly the next day. 

            Suki frowned. "I didn't say I liked him."

            "Not with your lips, you didn't, but it was quite obvious by the look on your face." Akima pushed the wheelchair over the ramp at the entrance of the school. "He has that effect on every girl, I've noticed. I used to look like that too when I first saw him." She laughed. "I still do, actually."

            "You're happy, aren't you?" It was said accusingly.

            Akima raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Yes, I suppose I am. Why?"

            Suki snorted. "I just don't think it's proper to be so cheerful when your mom hasn't even finished rotting in the graveyard."

            Akima stopped the wheelchair. "That's mean, Suki," she said stiffly. "I don't care for the expression of my mom rotting anywhere."

            "Oh, really? I'm surprised that statement affects you. I thought you didn't care about your mom. You didn't exactly mourn for her when she died."

            Akima clenched her teeth, remembering the sleepless nights and horrible breakdowns she suffered in silence. Only God knew how she mourned. "Don't simply give comments on things you have absolutely no idea about." She muttered bitingly.

            Suki hid her exultant smile. It seemed she struck Akima right down to the core. "Sorry." She said shortly, secretly pleased. "Are you staying back today?"

            "No." The edge in her voice was still there.

            "But Akima, you promised me you'd swap lab partners with me, and my partner is going to do the experiment after school today!"

            "I did? What a stupid mistake."

            Suddenly Suki wished she hadn't made Akima mad. Akima was very difficult when her head was hot. "You _have_ to stay back. Rudi would be shattered if you don't. He's been looking forward for the experiment."

            "He's a genius. He can do it all by himself."

            "And you get the marks effortlessly? That's beneath you, Akima."

            _Damn if she wasn't right_, Akima groaned inwardly. _Why did I ever agree to swap lab partners?? I hate Suki's smile. From now on, I will NOT fall prey to it. That is truly the LAST time I'll ever do her any favour. EVER._ "Fine. I'll stay back."

            As Akima moodily pushed her to class, Suki did a little victory jig. Thanks to Akima's absentmindedness, she had forgotten all about her 'appointment' with Kaede Rukawa. Suki's plan was in full swing.

            He looked one more time at his watch, suddenly irritated at the non-stopping hands that showed him the hours and the minutes.  Kaede Rukawa wasn't prone to fits and tantrums, but lately, he'd been feeling the urge to break something.

            He did another shoot, the familiar sequence of movements embodied in his brain. It went in – not that it could go anywhere else. That helped release the tension a bit. Couldn't she be even the slightest bit considerate?? Did she think he enjoyed moping around like a drug addict just waiting for her?? Where was she? Did she get hurt? Did something happen in Ryonan that slipped by him??

            Maybe there had been a fire.

            Maybe Akima was trapped in a room.

            Maybe she's screaming for help right now and nobody's around to help her.

            He shook his head. That was the problem where you're apart. You never know what's happening or could be happening to your other half, and you're left constantly worrying about her. Kaede didn't like worrying. He wasn't used to it just yet.

            "She's not coming."

            He turned to see a familiar girl standing just outside the court. "Suki."

            She glowed slightly. _He remembered_! "Hello, Kaede. Just wanted to tell you that Akima's not coming."

            He dribbled the ball lightly, frowning. "Why?"

            "She forgot."

            He stopped dribbling. What a terrific excuse. "Forgot?"

            "Yeah." She almost grinned at the annoyed look on his face. "She's with Rudi at the moment."

            She watched his eyes narrow dangerously. "And who is Rudi?"

            "Oh, nobody. Just one of the class' best chemist ever. They're working on a project, you see. Twenty-five points."

            His eyes cooled a bit. That's something Akima would do. Dropping everything else to complete a school project without even thinking if the things she dropped were breakable or not. "I see."

            Suki fingered the edges of her wheel chair tentatively. "Rudi's very smart." She started. "He's one of the top students in the school. Last semester, he got straight A's and managed to win himself a scholarship."

            Kaede grunted dully. "Hmm."

            "He's also rather good-looking, you know. In a way. He has big dreams. He has big plans for his future. All of us can practically guarantee that he'll be a big hit when he grows up."

            Why was she telling him this? It's not like he was related to Yuhi.

            "I would think Akima's the type who will go for smart, ambitious guys."

            He stopped in the act of throwing the ball. Eyes narrowed suspiciously, he looked directly at Suki. "What are you trying to get to?"

            She shrugged innocently, looking all the more helplessly angelic and small in the wheelchair. "I _know _Akima. I've been friends with her long enough to read her mind." _Yeah, well, almost_. She gave him a pointed look. "I'm just saying you should be careful and watch your back. You never know when she might strike."

            He stared at her dumbly. "Of all the –"

            "Think about it," Suki advised him, already wheeling herself away. "I know couples tend to blind to each other's flaws until it's too late. You wouldn't want to make that mistake."

            He still looked mightily confused and startled as she left. Slightly rejoicing, but painfully controlling her face, she calmly went away. When she turned around a bend in the road, she finally allowed a huge grin to grace her face.

            She had expected him to believe it totally – he didn't look all that intelligent – but his hesitance surprised her a bit. Still, she'd planted the idea in his brain, and ideas tend to grow – more rapidly with some outside help.

            She was gleefully pushing herself along the pedestrian walk when one mini-skirt-clad girl stood in her way. Suki glared irritably at the girl and wished wheelchairs had honks installed. "Get out of my way." 

            The girl ignored her and instead boldly stopped the wheelchair with one extended foot. "Hello," she said brightly. "I saw what happened there, and you've sparked my curiosity. I'm Ika Kirani, by the way."

            "I don't care about your curiosity, Ika. Get away."

            "I assume you're acquainted with Akima Hanashi?"

            Suki scowled. "Yes. Not that it's any of your business. Now take your filthy leg off my wheelchair. It's dirty enough without you adding to it."

            Ika turned red, but firmly maintained her self-control. "You and I can be partners, Suki," she whispered excitedly. "Since both of us hate Akima, why don't we work together at making her miserable?"

            Suki raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I like Akima."

            Ika looked startled. "But you're plotting against her."

            Suki shrugged. "I have my reasons." She kicked Ika's leg away. "Goodbye."

            "No, wait!" Ika grabbed the wheelchair with both hands. "Look, whatever your reasons are, you can keep it to yourself. But I'm serious about the partnership. I see you already have a plan in mind. Why not let me help?"

            Suki thought about it. Her plan _was_ slightly difficult to carry out alone. She nodded grudgingly. "All right. I'm Suki Fukuka."

Har har har! Partnership of the year! Thanks to Reika Zelon for the great idea!


	4. Plan in motion

Fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Kka: What can I say? Have fun with your voodoo dolls! Ha ha! I might make two myself!

Joy: Whoa, calm down, Joy. Am posting next chapter, so relax!! 

Yoriko: Ika, run over by a truck? I can't drive yet, sorry. :P You do it.

Silhouette Panther: Heh heh, they are SUPPOSED to be irritating. *looks at the hair-less patches on Eddie's head* Wow.

Fiery Ice: Tell you? Why would I do that when you can find out sooner or later?? *smiles like an angel, even with fiery-chan's blunt ruler in her face* Thanks for the hug!

Reiko naoe: Okie dokie! I'll try to focus on Sendoh in the near future. : ) Do you REALLY want to know what's going inside his head??

Reika zelon: Thanks for the pocky. Ha ha! Feel free to beat Suki up. I don't mind. Just keep her alive enough so she can appear still later on. And thanks again for the idea! 

Tensaispira: Ika and Suki – interesting. That's a nice way to put it!

Frozenfemale: No, I'm not telling. But I'm continuing. : )

Jo-sen7: No, don't twist Suki's head, please. I still need her. : ) Thanks for reading! And yes, Akima pinched kAede's butt. To tell you the truth, I'd like to do that myself. *looks around for Kaede's butt* Where can it be?

Tiran: How I created Suki? By muching on a chocolate bar and typing away half-asleep. : ) You never really know who's your friend and who's not, do you? It's all a puzzle, until something big happens. Then you know – and usually, it's already too late! Waaargh!

Unchained: Thanks!

Sakura Rui: I'm still not sure if suki is a protagonist or an antagonist – but by the looks of it, she's an antagonist, isn't she? Oh well.

Super rookie: *looks at super rookie throttling Suki* Emotions are there for you to express – even if in violence. He heh!

               : Hello. Thanks for reading the sequel. Me glad you like Poor You. Yes, Suki's supposed to confuse the hell out of everybody! *devil's horns pops out* Ke ke ke ke! Keep on reading!

Kathleen: Hi, Kathleen. It's okay that u dunno how to review. That's probably my fault. : ) Am continuing, thanks!

SLL: Don't apologise. I hate those two too, but I have to admit, I like them sometimes. Thanks, that was such a nice thing to say. No, I don't read/watch Hunter x Hunter. What is it about? Maybe you can persuade me into reading them, hmm?

Maemi: Thanks for taking the time! 

Lazuli: No, me didn't mind the flood. : ) *looks down at the flood of Ika's blood at her feet* Er….

Lotus: Thanks! *enjoys herself seeing lotus curse all over the place at Suki*

Choco_no_baka: yeah Suki's actually likeable, underneath it all. : ) Wad plan? You think me going to tell??

         "How was I supposed to know hydrogen wasn't supposed to be exposed to hot air?" Akima was animatedly telling Kaede the next day as they jogged around the neighbourhood. "I mean, they don't say that in textbooks. So I took that tube of hydrogen gas and twisted it open on top of the Bunsen burner. Next thing I knew, five glass pipes were broken and black, ten different liquids were flowing from shattered glasses due to the explosion while another two were thrown about a metre away from the table. Not to mention our crushed experiment and the black soot on my face."

         Kaede smiled briefly, imagining the situation.

         "Luckily, Rudi – my lab partner – was there. He grabbed something from a cupboard – I found out later that it was an ice-sprinkler – and started dusting the entire place with ice coats. It stopped the fire in time, but it created a big mess. We had to spend an extra three hours in school just cleaning up and clearing away the evidence." Akima laughed. "Just imagine how I felt in front of Rudi."

         Kaede looked at her. "What did you felt?" he asked a little too quietly.

         "Hmm?" Akima gave him a puzzled look. "Well, ashamed, of course. I mean, he's like, the best there is in Chemistry, and I'm supposed to be his partner. Instead I go and fumble up and destroy all his work. That ought to set certain bad impressions, don't you think? I felt really, really stupid."

         He stared on ahead. "Does it matter what he thinks about you?"

         She raised an eyebrow. "Well… I suppose so. He has that aura that makes you want to look your best around him, you know? Smart people are like that. They exude these waves that make people desperate to prove themselves." She smiled. "And being me, I certainly don't want him thinking I'm an idiotic moron who incidentally escaped the zoo."

         He scowled a bit. Akima wasn't all that obsessed about being her best around _him_. "How long will you be working with him?"

         "Until we finish off the project."

         He snorted in dissatisfaction at the vague answer. 

         Akima reached back into her backpack for her bottle. She drank noisily and then set the cap on the bottle back, making sure she was keeping up to his pace. "Why are we talking about this anyway?" she muttered. "Why don't you tell me about your baby cousin?"

         He squinted into the far distance, struggling to remember which baby cousin and how he looked like. "He's … small."

         Akima rolled her eyes. "Why, yes, I think I know that already."

         "He has eyes. And a nose."

         "Doesn't every baby?"

         He let out a frustrated sound. "He's just like every other baby. You don't have to ask for descriptions."

         "All babies are different, Kaede," Akima said patiently. "It's important that you realise that and not mistake a baby elephant with a baby human."

         He snorted. "I'm not going to have babies, so why bother?"

         She stopped suddenly. Already a couple of steps ahead, he stopped too and turned around with a puzzled frown. "What an interesting thing to say," she told him, eyes glinting in a way that made him nervous. "Why don't we discuss it further? Exactly what do you mean by 'not going to have babies'?"

         He paled a bit, aware that he was somehow on dangerous grounds. "I have to go to the toilet."

         Akima watched him make an uncharacteristic escape. "Coward."

         "I'm not sure," Suki muttered doubtfully at Ika, who sat across her. "Why can't we do it any other way?"

         "Because," Ika said patiently, "this way would shatter her even more."

         Suki narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to shatter Akima," she said, suddenly hot and angry. "I think you go too far."

         "Hey, it was your idea in the first place, all right?" Ika hissed defensively. "What you're doing is enough to make her crumple down into a messy heap. What I'm suggesting is just a way to go around that idea of yours."

         "But why that way?" Suki demanded. "Why video tape and recorder?"

         Ika shrugged, smiling. "You wouldn't understand. It's my way of revenge."

         Suki still looked dubious, but let the matter drop. "All right. Whatever."

"You better watch your back, Kaede Rukawa."

He looked drowsily at Ika Kirani, who had burst into his class after school and now loomed down on him, with her usual pack of friends behind her. He squinted, struggling to clear the dots in his vision. "What?"

"I said, you should watch your back."

He yawned. "I will," he muttered, "once you tell me how to twist my head around or get a new pair of eyes attached to the back of my head."

Ika turned visibly red. _Akima_, her mind told her irritably. _He's been spending too much time with that girl that he's catching on her sarcasm._ "I've been hearing a lot of rumours," she started again, calming herself with much effort. 

"Hmm."          

         "You don't happen to have heard the name 'Rudi', do you?"

         His eyes, which were slowly but surely drooping down and closing into sleep, stretched open. He stared at his table, frowning. Then, he bent over the table to sleep again, ignoring Ika's entire existence. 

         Ika gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said imperiously. "You can just listen then. I've heard rumours that your bratty Akima has been seeing someone else other than you. Someone better, from the likes of it. A brilliant, straight-A student. That's so unlike you, isn't it? I don't remember seeing any A's in your report card." She smirked. "Are you sure she's trustworthy, Rukawa? Because she never was. I've always seen that side of her."

         He slowly turned his head to look at her. "Don't ever look at my report card again."

         Ika's face was one of absolute frustration and disbelief. "Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you??" she screeched. "Akima is cheating on you! She doesn't deserve you! Break up with her! She's no good for you!"

         He was clearly snoring, a puddle of saliva already beginning to form on the table.

         Ika clenched her fist and stomped out of the room.

         "He wouldn't listen to me!" Ika yelled into her handphone. "That idiot just ignored me and slept. SLEPT! Can you believe it??"

         "What possessed you to do that?" Suki snapped back. "You should've known he wouldn't trust you after what you've been doing to Akima in his face. He knows you're Akima's enemy. So OF COURSE he wouldn't listen to you."

         Ika made some unflattering noises.

         "I told you," Suki continued, "I told you to get someone he trusts. Someone he'll listen to. Going up on your own is possibly the stupidest thing you could ever have done."

         "All right! All right!" Ika muttered. "I'll get someone he trusts." She slammed the phone shut and looked at her friends. "Girls, let's go see some basketball people."

         "Really?" Ayako's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Is that so?"

         Ika nodded firmly. "That's the way it seems to be." She put on an innocent face. "I know it may seem as if I'm intruding, but I simply don't think we should let Akima Hanashi lead Rukawa around by the nose anymore. The guy deserves more, don't you think?"

         "Yes," Ayako agreed, motherly instinct leaping up. "Absolutely. I didn't know. I had no idea Akima was like that."

         "That's because you barely know her."

         Ayako nodded. "That's true. I've only met her twice. She looked nice enough to me, though."

         "Looks can be deceiving," Ika said simply, with a hint of a tragic tone. "I just hope you'll warn Rukawa about this. I believe he'll listen to you. The rest of us here mean nothing to him, no matter how much we talk our tongue off."

         "I will," Ayako assured, still with that dazed look. "I won't allow him to be hurt."

         "Me too." Ika said empathically.        

         "You're very kind, Ika. I'm sure others wouldn't have been bothered to alert Rukawa about this."

         Ika lowered her eyelashes. "I do what I can."

Methinks that was a rather long chapter. : )

Anyway, BAD NEWS – well, for me, it is.

the computer in my house has BROKEN DOWN. Along with all of my files and Rukawa pictures (waaaaaaa!) I cannot retrieve my files and have to rewrite everything. I can't rewrite everything because I don't have a computer I dunno when the comp's gonna be fixed. And even if it IS fixed, my dad has just been banned me from using it because he thinks I was the cause of damage (It's not my fault! Somebody believe me!) So now, I rely on my mom's office computer which I can only use once a week 

So to put it shortly, updating and even typing fics have become practically impossible for me. *looks at the sky and demands 'Why ME???"* I'm really depressed cuz I have nothing better to do at home and am now stuck in a boring holiday, which was boring enough even when I could type my stories. 

Okay, sorry about that little outburst. So I have to apologise. Sorry. Hope you understand. I'll try my best to update as soon and as often. *breaks down and wails like a mad girl*


	5. Trap

Took the chance to update as quickly as I can. Thanks for the reviews, minna! 

Patty g: *watches calmly as patty goes on cursing Ika and Suki* Well now… *shrugs and then walks off whistling*

Fer-chan: I sure hope you'll put your healing hands to good use, like my baka computer *glares at her dad, who looks back in puzzlement* Thanks for the old-fashioned way suggestion, but I really hate writing with pen and paper. No. 1, because my energy's wasted, No. 2 I'm always changing my mind, so I don't really care having to erase and rewrite and erase and rewrite. No. 3, because I am an AVID SAVE-PAPERS-DON'T-YOU-DARE-WASTE-THEM freak. : )

Joy: Thanks for thy support, Joy-san! (getting archaic, aren't we?) Hope you'll keep tuned to this fic!

Unchained: Short? Oh dear, then this one will seem shorter to you! Gomen! 

Frozenfemale: Why won't you believe me?? *puts up a tragic face* Why? Why??

Tensaispira: I thought you were on holiday?? You don't wanna have children?? I didn't know that! Maybe you have the same reason as Rukawa's? And no, I won't tell you why Rukawa-kun doesn't want kids. I'll leave it to your wide imagination. : )

Kathleen: Thanks!

Fiery Ice: Read on, fiery-ice!

Rei142: No, you're not hallucinating. There, I've told you. : )

sLL: Write about their marriage? Uh… *rubs her chin* I dunno. Do you want me to? And no, I can't go out very often cuz my dad thinks it's sin. Ha ha! Joking. You have fun yourself. BTW, I've been wanting to yell at you for this. Why haven't you been updating your story, sLL? The Admirer one, why did you stop at the first swim? I've been waiting forever for the next chappie, and I don't see it coming!! WHY???

Tiran: I don't have a library, Tiran-san. Or did you mean the National Library? That place has internet? (Eeck, shows just how often I visit!)

Jo-sen7: What can I do other than thank you? You've been like, my rock throughout this fic. Arigato gozaimasu. : )

Sodina: Add some more romance? Would you like to suggest other pairing, Sodina-san?

Silhouette Panther: Why are you kicking renei's pc? *narrows eyes* did you mistake me for renei or what?? *glowers* nah, just joking. 

Lazuli: Garion had it easy. He didn't have to face computer technicalities! All he has to do is fight dragons. I have it much worse. Ha ha! (PS: Why is my Maki fic missing? It's right there last time I checked!)

Super rookie: Losing a website is much more painful than losing files. Poor you too. :] My schoolsite was hacked a few weeks ago and it almost made me want to jump out of my class' window (we're on the fourth floor, mind you). And thanks for the site recommendation. It's yours, isn't it? I've been there, and you've got excellent pictures. *eyes turn into hearts* And I absolutely love the layout!

Reika Zelon: I love big messes. : ) Thanks for believing me, Reika-san! You're one of the first! *throws buckets of gratitude at Reika* 

Kka: Too much exposure to bimbos… Ha ha!

Reiko: relax! Your review blew me away already, so no need to promise better qualities. Thanks for taking the time to read this! And I'm so glad you look forward to this – at least somebody does! Ha ha!

Yoriko: Hey, you forgot to invite me for the party. *sulks* Thanks for reading!

Fifth chapter

The ball bounced off the hoop with a miserable 'thud' and fell down to earth.

            "That's the third one you've missed in a row, Kaede," Akima muttered, a bit startled as she rushed to retrieve the ball. She looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

            He looked at her. "Yeah." 

            She returned the ball into his hands and studied him with narrowed eyes. "All right then," she shrugged, willing to drop the subject. "You can continue practicing."

            He passed the ball back and forth between his hands for a while, trying to get into the rhythm and failed miserably. "No, I'm not in the mood."

            The look she sent him was incredulous. "_No_?" Akima sputtered in disbelief. "Not in the mood??" Almost frantically, she brushed his messy fringe aside and placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh gosh, no fever or anything. The sickness must be internal. Are you missing any organs, Kaede? Did you check this morning?" 

            It would've been funny if she hadn't been so serious.

            The disturbing way he was looking at her grated at her nerves. Akima tried to recall if she'd done anything outrageously wrong. "What's bothering you?" she asked a little nervously. 

            "Nothing. I'm fine."

            "No, you're not fine. You're not in the mood to practice basketball. You –"

            "I said I'm fine, Akima."

            His snippy tone, very rarely used, added to her tension. Abashed at sounding (and acting) like a mother hen, Akima took a cautious step back. "If you say so," she surrendered willingly, if apprehensively. 

            Kaede immediately regretted his abruptness. Too late to start apologising, he gave the ball in his hands an impatient flick. Bristling more at himself, he gritted his teeth. "Let's go."                               

            Without a word, they packed all of their belongings and eyed each other distrustfully from the corner of their eyes; each thinking the other was hiding something.

            "Congratulations," Akima said simply to her puffed-out Science partner. "I didn't know you were into plays."

            Rudi beamed at her. "I've always adored plays," he said breathlessly. "I can't believe I'm actually chosen for the lead play! This is just so grandiloquent, Akima! Just implausible!"

            Akima quietly wished Rudi would talk normally instead of sounding like a thesaurus. She tried to imagine Rudi as a suave, charming murderer, the role he was supposed to be playing in the school play. "Why not? Well, I don't know about you running around with knives and chasing girls on stage, but I think you'll be just…" she struggled for a word. Too bad she didn't read the dictionary as a hobby, "fine. Just fine." 

            Rudi smiled shyly. "Thanks, Akima," he said appreciatively. "I knew you'd be happy for me. Suki said how it was that you're always happy for everybody."

            "She said that, did she?" Akima murmured in amusement. "That's not quite true," she confessed, thinking of Ika. "But let's pretend it is. Should look good on my resume."

            Rudi grinned boyishly. "She also said how you're always willing to help other people," he said earnestly. 

            "Oh, that's definitely untrue. But, like I said, let's pretend it is."

            Rudi rubbed his hands together nervously. "I was kind of hoping…" he trailed off, trying to steady his breathing, "Well, I was hoping you'd help me with this play." It was said rather fast.

            Akima raised an eyebrow. "What? You want me to hold up huge cardboard cards with your lines on it?"

            "No, no, nothing like that," Rudi shook his head. "I thought you could, sort of like play the female leads for me. You know, so I can get into the character."

            Akima thought about it. "I don't want to sound huffy, but there are more than six female leads. Why don't you practice with the real cast? Why not have the chosen female leads to practice with you?"

            "They're professionals," Rudi informed her. "They've done this sort of thing three or more times. I'm sort of an amateur, you see, and I don't exactly want to look like a fool practicing with them. I was thinking I'd polish up my acting skills first, get a firm ground to stand on before I join them for practice." 

            Akima almost laughed. So the guy had insecurities after all. "Rudi," she said seriously then. "I'm so glad you're human."

            He looked baffled. "Sorry?"

            "Never mind." Still chuckling, she patted him encouragingly on the shoulder. "I'm sure the rest of the crew will make sure you do it right."

            "Well, I sort of want to put in my own effort into this."

            _Figures_, Akima almost snorted. The guy wanted to put his own effort in everything. "That's good," she approved. "But I'm a downright terrible actress. I haven't done a single acting since I was kindergarten playing the role of a crocodile and tripping over my own tail."

            "Really?"

            Akima made a rueful face. "Fell on my face – and my dignity." She waved the topic away. "I won't be much help to you."

            "This play means a lot to me, Akima," he pressed. "You can say this is like, my debut into the acting world. I'll be eternally grateful if you won't mind spending some hours helping me."

            "No, I don't mind. I'm just saying I'll be in your way instead of paving the way for you." She shrugged. "All right. I'll help. This is the least I can do after destroying our experiment and torturing you with cleaning labour, isn't it?"

            "Well," Rudi started. "I hate to say this, but yes, it is."

            Akima sighed. "It was my fault after all." She scowled. "I hate hydrogen."

            "It's going very well," Suki gloated. "Very, very well. I don't make mistakes like you do."

            On the other end of the line, Ika uttered a swear word.

            "Even the brainiest are stupid sometimes," Suki continued flippantly. "Him having a crush on her only makes it all the more easy, doesn't it?" She twirled the phone cord between her fingers. "Are you ready, Ika?"

            "Of course I'm ready," Ika replied, her voice as smooth and as sticky as oil. "I'm always ready."

            Suki rolled her eyes. "I certainly hope so."

I know it's rather short *avoids flying bananas from outraged reader*  But considering the circumstances, it's lucky that I'm actually able to update! Ha ha! Next chapter will be the beginning of the ingenious plan co-created by Suki and Ika. : )


	6. Trapped

Sixth chappie!

Super rookie: My school site? It's okay. I'm supposed to add a link to it. Heh heh. I'll start after I finish updating. 

Kylie: Thanks for reviewing! I'll see about writing more into my chapters – but to tell you the truth, I stop according to my whim. If I think it's a suitable place to stop, then I will. Just pray that it's only suitable after more than ten thousand words! Ha ha! 

Fiery-ice: *slaps fiery-ice* hey! You asked for it! 

Rapt142: No, I don't mind. You can throw anything you want at them – just make sure you don't accidentally hit me. : ) 

Patty g: Heh heh, actually Rukawa Joycie did not get hit by a car – it was a misunderstanding – it's a long and embarrassing story, actually! Ha ha!

Unchained: Heh heh. I get what you mean! I think I'll take it as a compliment! Ha ha!

Silhouette panther: *pats silhouette panther on the shoulder* you're forgiven. Ha ha!

Joy: Updated!

Jo-sen7: Yeah, I agree with you that there's only so much kaede can take. Oh well.

sLL: Am I purposefully making you worry through half o my stories?? *thinks about it* perhaps. ^_^

frozenfemale: No, I can't promise you anything about the story yet. You'll just have to see. : ) How old am I? Well….. not  very old. Ha ha! If that annoyed you, then I've just completed my mission. *grins* I'm fifteen.

December Morning Owl: Yes, I suppose I do write a lot. Now, if only I was this hardworking with my English essays in school…

Tiran: Sorry that the FUjima chapter disappointed you! *bows down apologetically* Forgive me now, why don't you?

Lazuli: I love Rukawa too… : )

Fer-chan: Okay. Just don't forget to come back for the updates. 

Kka: Ha ha ha!

Kathleen: Updated!

Tensaispira: Why were all your reviews gone? Which reviews? For your stories?

Lambie: No, I didn't know ika meant squid! Whahaha! What a perfect coincidence! *imagines a Squid with ika's head.*

Sen Battousai: Hey, why'd you change your name? Thanks for reading my other stuff!

Choco_no_baka: Face-to-face confrontation? Obviously, Rudi would lose to tough Rukawa! Nah, I pity Rudi. But hey, it's a good idea! I think about it! And I think you've just managed to guess this chapter! Ha ha! Darn! Now my pants are falling off! 

Frack: No, I don't know exactly how pretty Akima is. *to self: baka! You created her, didn't you?* I tend to focus more on the personality than the looks, to tell you the truth, and I've never given a single thought to how Akima looks like! Not many people like her in that way. Just Rukawa – and now, Rudi. : )

Reika Zelon: Waaah! Rocks?? *ducks* You're cheering for rukawa? *wry smile* I'm so shocked. Ha ha!

Reiko: Thanks! I was kind of afraid Akima was turning mary-sueish. If she does, please bomb my fic at once! 

            "I have heard that this wine is absolutely delightful," Akima muttered, trying to get the right tone as she sat on her table, eyes struggling to read the scrawl Rudi had called 'the script' which was set on the table in front of her. "You seem to have very mature tastes, Mr. Wanto."

            In front of her, seated on a chair, Rudi replied without looking at the script, having memorised his lines. "Call me Mizuno, Renei dear. Let's not be so formal with each other."

            Akima smiled at how serious Rudi was and checked back a laugh that would surely crush his confidence. "Ah, but I don't think it's wise for us to get into too close a relationship, Mizuno. You and I barely know each other."

            "Why, you're already calling me by my first name."

            "I did? I didn't notice."

            "And I am ever so glad about that." Rudi opened his mouth to continue, but then suddenly clamped it shut and turned beet red.

            Akima gave him a questioning glance. "What? You forgot your lines?"

            "No, no I didn't. It's just that…" he looked uncomfortable. "… um, well, things get rather mushy from here on." He stared determinedly at the floor.

            Akima grinned. "We can skip the part," she said, chuckling. "Since you're so shy."

            "But I want to do this," he blurted out. "I mean, I have to. I must get into the character! How else will I be good at it?"

            "Well, get it on with then." She looked understandingly at him. "It's just acting, Rudi. I doubt your girlfriend will come running after your head just because you had to give me one lovey-dovey look or wink."

            That's because he didn't have one. Rudi knew Akima had fully misunderstood his awkwardness for something else. It wasn't going to be 'just acting' once he started, he knew that. He couldn't help it if he was attracted, could he? It was one of the symptoms of maturity – so said the Science magazine.

Maybe he should forget all about it. But then he remembered what Suki had said. _"It's your chance, Rudi. Don't waste it."_ He rarely wasted chances. And they were alone now, just at the right time and setting, after all.

            Why waste it?

            He cleared his throat. "There's something about you that catches at my throat."

            Akima looked at the script again and then turned back to him. "Go on. I'd like to hear more." She recited, still grinning.

            He took a deep breath, struggling now to remember what he was supposed to say. "It's the colour of your eyes, they amaze me." He muttered softly, even as Akima nodded approvingly, genuinely pleased that he was doing very well despite it being his first practice. "Then there's your skin, pale and silky. Your narrow and competent hands, which I don't doubt, can do much more than they look capable of. And your lips," his eyes narrowed then. "full and red."

            Akima decided he was indeed an excellent actor and that he should forget stage plays and go do a movie instead, and was on the verge of telling him so when he quite suddenly grabbed her cheeks with his hands. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Let me kiss you," he said then. "I've always wanted to."

             "That's not in the scr-"

            She didn't get to finish the sentence. Shocked, she sat where she was frozen, with her face stuck between his hands and in front of his face. Then, she dimly remembered a kissing part somewhere in the script and relaxed slightly.

            When he let go, she released an explosive breath and smiled in amusement. "Well, I wouldn't recommend you going around grabbing your female leads like that," she advised. "Now's the part where you murder me and drag me off to-"

            He kissed her again.

            Alarmed and more than a little irritated, Akima shoved him away and glared dangerously. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, jumping onto her feet and bracing herself for a fight. "Stop grabbing my face like it's stretchable rubber or something." She pushed a finger into his chest. "That was not in the script, I'll have you know, so don't –"

            "I wasn't following the script."

            Akima stared at him, and then with one disgusted look, started to storm out of the room when he caught her hand. "No, wait, I can explain," he said desperately. "I'm sorry if I went overstepped the line. I thought… You see, I've always cared about you from the moment you-"

            "Rudi," Akima cut him off with gritted teeth, hanging on the last drop of her patience. "I don't want to know. Get a new partner for your play practicing."

            He tugged her hand again. "But I thought –"

            Akima wondered if the knife he was using for the play was real or not. She'd like to use it. "You thought I'd be overjoyed by the fact that you're interested in me," she said acidly. "You thought I'd jump over the moon in joy. Well, you're wrong."

            "Akima –"

She hissed. "You're a nice person, Rudi, and I respected you, though you sure lost quite a lot of it today. But if you think I'm a backstabbing two-timer, then you're wrong, and you need to re-evaluate me. You can start by letting me go." She gave him a murderous look. "Then you can go to Hell."

            "Two timing –" He gaped at her. "You already have a boyfriend?" It was asked incredulously.

            "Yes," Akima nodded, wrenching her hand away. "And he's irreplaceable."

            Spewing with anger, she walked out, leaving Rudi staring after her with his mouth wide open. From behind the windows came a feline chuckle, and both Ika and Suki poked their heads out.

            "Excellent show there," Ika complimented almost sincerely, fondly caressing her camcorder.

            Rudi's hot eyes turned to Suki. "You didn't tell me she was attached!" he accused.

            Suki's eyes widened with feigned surprise. "I didn't? Why, it must've completely slipped my mind." She gave a dismissive wave of the hand. "Sorry about that."

            Rudi hissed ominously, and walked away angrily, both irate and ashamed with himself. Behind him, Suki and Ika burst into delighted and amused laughter. 

            The doorbell to the Hanashi's house rang noisily over Akira's blasting stereos. 

            Since her parents were out, and knowing that even a bull stampede couldn't compete with the sounds produced in he stepbrother's room, Akima resignedly dropped the cookie tin she was currently trying to open. "I'll get it!" she yelled, "because I know a certain lazy pig that resides in this house and eats all the food wouldn't!"

            Akira's boom box turned all the louder.

            Rolling her eyes heavenward, Akima opened the door and smiled delightedly. "Kaede!" she jumped at him and gave him a firm kiss on the mouth, outrageously happy for some reason that he came. He never did before.

            He tolerated it for a moment, and then quite suddenly pushed her away.

            Akima blinked. "What?" It was then she noticed his eyes were at their darkest colour – nearly black – and that his chin was a little too stiff to her liking. She felt the beginning of a pounding in her stomach. 

            He pushed a small tape into her hand. "Take this," he said viciously, making Akima's eyes grow wide in astonishment. "And throw it away into the sea. Then jump in yourself and drown."

            With one bone-chilling glare, he turned and walked away, fists clenched with an urge to hit his head against a wall. 

            Akima stared at him like a fool, unable to speak, all of a sudden unable to move or think. There was some sort of blankness in her brain that refused to process the incident coherently, jumbling it all up into a weird puzzle. Her heart felt heavy, like it was pulled by a sudden powerful tug of gravity, threatening to fall out.  

            After some time, when it was obvious that Kaede wasn't going to reappear in front of her gate with a 'The Joke's On You!' cameraman, Akima looked down at the tape securely placed in her trembling hands. "What on earth –" she murmured in a tiny voice, which then broke and disappeared completely. Then an unexpected sob escaped her lips.

Panicking and blurred by tears, she ran for Akira's room.

Me still deciding whether I should apologise for a short chapter or not?

Is it a short chapter?

I think it's long, but some are telling me it's short.

Oh well. I'll apologise anyway. Sorry!


	7. Dealing with it

For some reason, I have a feeling that the last chapter was a very lame one. Gomen! I hope this chapter's a little better!

BTW, have you realised that I have not put up a Disclaimer for ALL of my new fics?? ALL seven of them?? How come nobody alerted me?? I could've been sued ten thousand times over!

Here we go: Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to me. And my grandmother originates from Mars.

Fiery-ice: Tell you what, why don't you write a side fic to Poor You Too where you're free to torture Ika and Suki?

Fer-chan: Why don't you make that 20 steps instead of 14? Should be more satisfying!! Ha ha!

Kathleen: yep! Am updating some more!

Kka: Have fun in Japan!

Unchained: sorry! Hope this one's long enough!

Silhouette panther: *nothingtodo takes a deep breath and tries to return the colour to her face after hearing Silhouette panther rant away in a language the authoress hasn't even heard of* Calm down! Calm down! *takes out a fire extinguisher* Whoo!

Tensaispira: I actually like picturing Rukawa mad – he still looks so good! Waaah! Have fun in the plane! Don't do anything crazy like bungee jumping out the window!

SLL: Continued!!!!

Jo-sen7: Yeah! Good! The last chapter affected you! I'm not a total failure after al!! Read on!

Tiran: Thank you! 

Lazuli: Whom did you kill? *quickly checks if she herself it still alive* 

Joy: Why would you kick Akima and Suki to Pluto? I don't mind you kicking Suki, but Akima? Why?? 

Patty g: Am continuing! Wow, you sure sound passionate in your review!!

Reika Zelon: I wish I knew what you were ranting about! I don't read Japanese and Spanish!! 

Frozenfemale: *runs wildly from the evil grasp of frozenfemale* Save me!! -- heh heh. PMR? I took my PMR last year. It was fine : ) Just don't ask about my SPM next year. Or I'll kill you too! (PS: yep! Me proud Malaysian!)

Rap142: Funny, everyone seems to be dying from my cliffhangers. Relax! You'll survive. I believe in you. ^_^

Reiko: *giggles* The name is Akima, darling. But Asami's a nice name too! And no way am I leaving this fic behind! Don't worry! Daijobu!

Angel-leigh: Thank you!

Sen battaousai: *looks at Sen's humongous sword* erm, uh… a make-up scene? Um, well, uh, you see… um…. HELP! *runs off*

Kylie: Who did you think wrote Chains? Ha ha! *eyes narrow* Are you subtly trying to tell me that I'm CRUEL?? (PS: Me from Malaysia. And no, I've never seen IH competitions, except in the Slam Dunk manga)

Kanata-Miyu Cherryblossoms: WHAT a long name!!! Why don't you help me punish Ika and Suki, hmm?

Akira Sendoh/Hanashi released an explosive breath as the tape stopped and rewound itself. "I'm sorry to say this, Akima," he said apologetically at his stepsister whose head was buried in his lap. "But if I were Kaede, I'd have come up with the same conclusion too."

Akima kept quiet.

"For one thing," Akira continued, "it certainly doesn't look like a drama act. He was standing just a little too close to you and looking just a little too much at you. And there aren't any scripts around."

"They were on the table," Akima muttered weakly. "The tape did not include the view of the table."

"Exactly, the evidence of a play practice was smartly kept out. You were looking into each other's eyes – and being very convincing at that too – and you didn't exactly fight him off when he kissed you the first time."

Akima buried her head into a pillow. "I thought it was part of the act," she murmured lamely. "I know it sounds stupid, but I really did think so. He has to kiss quite a number of girls in the play. It was one of the steps that will lead to the girl's murder."

"And you smiled afterwards."

Akima opened her mouth, but Akira held a hand up. "I know, I know," he assured. "You don't have to explain. You didn't think it was serious, kind of like how I kiss you all the time." 

Akima lifted her head, but said nothing.

Akira dutifully passed her a tissue.

"This is obviously planned," he said then, peering into the rapidly emptying tissue box and looking around for another one. "The cameraman conveniently left out the script from the shot, and started to record around the time that guy started to say flowery things to you. It stopped right at the second kiss and completely missed out the fight that issued afterwards."

"I didn't know I had enemies in Ryonan too," Akima sniffed. 

"When I find out who's behind this, I'm going to stuff him or her into a locker and lock him or her there until they beg for mercy." Akira vowed, genuinely sincere. "Or maybe I'll think of something worse as we go along."

"It doesn't matter. I was stupid. I was so stupid."

Akira suppressed a sigh. At the dismal tone in Akima's voice, he _really _wanted to get his hands on the culprit and teach him or her a lesson or two. Or three. "I'm sure the one who matters will understand when you explain. He's not stupid."

"He told me to drown myself in the sea."

Akira's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" Then, in another tone, "Oh." He pulled out a fresh box of tissue. "That must've hurt a lot."

Akima crawled deeper into the couch. "More than you can imagine."

She had skipped her extra Maths class and took the bus to Shohoku High School. She had to get to Kaede before his grudge settled in firmly and explain the real situation to him. He probably wouldn't listen, and Akima won't blame him for that, but she will explain nonetheless.

It was pure torture just knowing he was furious with her– or worse, hurt by her.

"What are you doing here?" a strong voice demanded. Akima stopped dead at the entrance of the Shohoku gym and came face-to-face with the basketball manageress, Ayako. 

"Oh, hello, Ayako," Akima tried to smile. "Have you seen Rukawa?"

Ayako's eyes turned frosty, much to Akima's surprise. "What do you want to do to him now?" Ayako asked testily. "Isn't cheating behind his back enough for you?"

Akima' jaw dropped open. "I never –" she stopped. Why bother? It was no use defending herself. When people had a certain perception about you, trying to change it is like trying to carve the mountain into a buffalo. She was sorely reminded of the time she was accused of stealing. "Never mind, Ayako. I really need to see him."

Ayako's paper fan emerged. "I don't think he wants to see you."

Akima closed her eyes and sighed. She was having enough trouble as it is. Won't people just step out of her way and go about their own business?? "That's okay," she said patiently. "He doesn't have to look at me. I just want to explain."

"About what a slut you are?"

Akima's lips thinned and she squared her shoulders. "You don't know anything about what I am, Ayako. I understand why you're acting like this, and personally, I don't blame you. If I had heard what you heard, and saw what you saw, I would probably ostracise myself too." 

Ayako was intently studying her.

"But I _know _," Akima continued, "that I didn't do anything wrong, and I stand by that. And I'll prove it if people will JUST give me the CHANCE to do so." She managed to resist swearing in Ayako's face.

Ayako looked as if she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a shrill voice. "There you are," Ika waltzed up smugly, her friends scattered behind her. "Heard you were here. Have you come to beg?"

Akima decided things couldn't go worse. "This is none of your business," she muttered. "Even if I'm here to beg, it certainly won't be at your feet."

Ika merely smiled pleasantly. "I'm making it my business," she said. 

Akima narrowed her eyes then as she scrutinised her nemesis. "It was you," she accused confidently. "You were the one who planned all this – did all this."

Ika pretended to be shocked, but then dropped the pretence as her need to provoke Akima won her over. "Well, I wouldn't say it was entirely my doing," she said modestly. "The tape thing was my feat, I admit. Sorry I stole your idea." She smirked. "It was such a fool-proof one."

Akima bunched her fist. Forget slapping, it was time to move a step further up the violence ladder. "I'll show you a better idea –"

Ika raised her shaped eyebrows. "Getting rowdy, Akima? Already forgetting your I'm-a-nice-girl-everybody-loves-me mask?" She turned to Ayako. "You see what I was saying, Ayako? She's not what she seems to be. If I had not caught that on tape, none of you would know the real person behind this face," she reached out to poke Akima's cheek. "I've always known she was fraud and a cheat." She grinned at Akima. "And a thief as well."

Akima's vision blanked for a moment in her overwhelming fury. "You know very well I did not –" She was in the middle of grabbing Ika's collar and delivering a mega-punch when Ayako firmly held her back.

"Don't start a scene, Akima," Ayako warned. "You're enough trouble as it is." She noticed Akima was trembling and couldn't help but soften a bit. Then she reminded herself what the girl had done and grew stern again. "I think you should go."

"I think so too," Ika informed brightly, studying her nails. "Most of the girls here have heard about this and they're out there to get your head. Next time, you might want to think twice about who you're hooking up with." With an insulting little twist of her head, she turned. "Rukawa can get dozens of girls like you with just a flick of the fingers."

"At least they're not bimbos like you."

Ika stopped and glared. "Get out of here. Go back to the stinking Ryonan High where you belong." Then, she quickly went away, face beet-red and hot, bringing her friends along with her.

Akima glared at Ika's back until the bane of her life stomped around a corner and disappeared from view. Breathing harshly, she closed her eyes as exhaustion caused from tension and depression besieged her. Lowering herself weakly on the ground, she rubbed her tired head with equally weary hands.

"Go home and rest," Ayako advised, more gently now, aware of the ordeal the girl had gone through and confused at who was right and who was wrong. "Now that news of your presence has spread over the school, I doubt Rukawa will show up."

Akima stayed a moment longer clutching at her head, and then heaved a sigh before pulling herself up. "I know you won't believe me," she said slowly, feeling the tears come and forcibly holding them back. She'd embarrassed herself enough. "But it's not what it seems like. Tell Rukawa that for me." She hastily wiped one tear that managed to escape her control. "He believed me once. Maybe he'll believe me now."

Ayako snorted. "I doubt it," then in a softer tone: "But I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Ayako," Akima said gratefully, a small hope blossoming somewhere near her heart. "It means a lot to me." She paused gently. "_He_ means a lot to me." With one last look at the gym, she turned and walked aimlessly away, looking dangerously as if she was about to collapse any moment.

Ayako didn't say anything. 

When she walked back into the gym, Rukawa was there, staring at the clean and shining floor. The look on his face told her he'd been there long enough. 

Somehow, I get really emotional whenever I picture the last bit there with Rukawa. Waaargh! I've got a weak heart! 

Hope you liked that! And hope it, um, removed some of your uh, barbaric thoughts at Ika and Suki!!


	8. It was you!

What do I have to say? I'm running out of conversation topics! ^_^ Oh yeah, sorry about the late update. Reasons are too embarrassing to be told in public. I'm forgiven, aren't I? *sweet face*

Unchained: It ended there because I decided to end it there! Muahahaha! *sighs* the power of an author. He he he!

Ceres: Why were you shocked?? *puzzled look* Merry Christmas to you too!

December Morning Owl: Punishment? Um, actually, I haven't even thought about it yet…

Fer-chan: 'fer-chan means a hell lot to me'?? Buried head in fer-chan's lap?? Rukawa?? *steams in jealousy* 

Reika zelon: That was sure a long silence! Chapter's up! Thanks for loving it!

Slamdunker88: Let's all pray together that Rukawa will get to his senses…

Aurora: Do you think Suki and Ika will actually fit in a locker?

Frozenfemale: Yeah. Me PTS gurl. Are you one too?? If you took PMR, then me hope you got good results! And no, lucky for you, me not in Seremban.

Tensaispira: Hope your head's okay now. ^_^

Kathleen: Thank you!

SLL: Aiyah! Another sentence jumbled up during uploading! I'll fix it!

Fiery-ice: Have fun reading this!

Kkk: I'm sure Ayako felt your wrath. I did. *shudder*

Tiran: Thank you!

Jo-sen7: Revenge? Hmm…

Patty g: Sadly, access to physical contact isn't possible. Try killing your pillow. He he.

Reiko: 'so that he could, for once, think straight?' *nothingtodo falls laughing* Omigosh! Ha ha ha!  Thanks for reading this!

Joy: Guys don't know how to comfort, so excuse Akira's unprofessional comforting! Ha ha! 

            "Where are you?" Akira's voice cackled over the public phone. 

            "Shohoku."

            "What? What are you doing there?" 

            Akima checked the amount of coins left in her hands absently. "I found out who did it," she said numbly. "It was Ika Kirani. You may not know her."

            "I'll _get_ to know her," Akira replied coolly. "I'll come over and start immediately."

            "No, no. Just pick me up, all right?"

            "You're not going to let her off the hook just –"

            "It doesn't matter. If I start thinking about revenge, it's never going to end. I just want to go home. I'm very tired."

            "Did you see him?"

            Akima bit her lip to stop her voice from trembling. "No. I couldn't find him." 

            Akira was quiet for a moment. "I'm on my way to the car," he informed her then. "Wait outside for me. I'll be there in about twenty minutes or so." He paused for a moment. "Just a minute. How on earth did that girl get into Ryonan in the first place?"

            "Huh?"

            "Strangers are not allowed into the school premise, Akima," he reminded her. "Unless, of course, they have permission from the principal or somebody …" he trailed off. "Somebody who's in Ryonan accompanying them." His tone took on an excited note. "You know what? I think I'll drop by the school and check the visitors' logbook from the guardhouse. I'll be a bit late. Wait for me!"

            Akima's brain was too crowded to understand what was going on, so she merely complied. "Yeah, all right." Akira had already slammed the phone down and she now talked to the humming buzz of the telephone.  "Whatever."    

            Suki opened the door to her aunt's apartment. "Oh, hi, Aki –"

            "You bitch."

            Suki's eyes widened and she stared at the tense Akima in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking a-"

            "You planned it all, didn't you?" Akima cut her off sharply, fists clenched as she struggled to control herself. "Making me swap Science partners with you, coaxing Rudi to make me practice his stupid play with him, and then having Ika put in the last touch."

            Suki bit her lip. "Akima, I really don't know –"

            "DROP THE ACT!" Akima screamed now, her patience thinning whilst the aching wound in her heart deepened. "That's the least you can do, all right???!" She closed her eyes then, as tears threatened to pour out, taking long deep breaths. "What did I ever do to you, Suki?" she asked sadly.

            Suki remained quiet, unprepared for the confrontation and scared off her roots by the look on Akima face. "I – I," she tried to speak, panic coating her entire body now. "Akima, I didn't mean to – I mean, I never thought it'd go so bad … I just… it was just a small joke – I thought -"

            Akima shook her head. "I don't want to know what you thought, Suki." she said dangerously. "I want to know why."

            "I – I didn't mean to hurt you, Akima. I –"

            "WHY??"

            Suki's wheelchair jerked a few centimetres to the back in shock. "I – I –" she gulped. "I'm sorry, Akima. I just … I didn't …" She took a deep breath. "It was just a joke. You were so happy, and I thought a joke or two would bring you back down to earth. I didn't … I mean, I …" she trailed off helplessly.

            Akima looked at her friend with blurred eyes. "What's wrong with being happy?" she asked quietly.

            Suki looked wary at the sudden change of tone. "No, no, I just …" she hissed then. "I just didn't like seeing you happy." Annoyed at how foolish that sounded, her own anger bubbled. "I mean, you know how annoying that is? With you constantly on cloud nine as if there's no such thing as sorrow in your life?"                      

            Akima frowned. "What crap –"

            "Everybody else is so happy!" Suki flared. "So happy that they can't even pay attention to miserable people like me. Why should they be happy, and people like me miserable??" she demanded. "What separates us? What makes them deserve happiness more than I do? If I have to be miserable, why shouldn't everybody else be miserable too?"

            "This is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard –"

            "A lot you know," Suki spat. "A lot you know about people like me."

            Akima's eyes narrowed then. Viciously, she took hold of her friend's wheelchair and leaned down so they were eye to eye. "A lot I know," she hissed, "about people like you. I'm one of you, for goodness' sake! You think my life is all rosy from day one?? My parents divorced when I was five, I lived in poverty, I almost had to stop schooling to work, I haven't not had a father figure till six months ago and I've just lost my mother." She rattled the wheelchair and Suki with it. "Is that miserable enough for you? Does that fit your miserable standards??"

            Suki didn't say anything.

            "You and I are just the same, Suki. We have our ups and downs. You may think yours is worse and far more tragic than mine, and maybe it is. And I may think the same too, but it boils down to the same ground – we're both similarly unhappy and miserable," Akima poked a finger into Suki's chest. "You know what's the difference between you and me? I don't dwell on my misery and mope around about it. I don't fix my eyes downwards and grumble throughout my life. You do."

            Suki's eyes were wide as the statements registered their meaning in her brain. "That's because things worked out for you," she said hotly. "You have a nice life now."

            "Don't you?" Akima questioned. "You have a family taking care of you, you have this apartment, you have food on the table, you go to a nice school, you can afford nice clothes and things – that not nice enough for you?"

            "Nobody loves me," Suki retorted. 

            "Well, I wonder why?" It rang sarcasm.

            Suki turned red. "Because I'm ugly and –"

            "No, you idiot," Akima gave the wheelchair another shake. "Because you're a bitter person. Because you make everything seem gloomy. Because you hate other people so you can love yourself. And because you're unable to love them back." She looked at Suki right in the eye. "Look inside yourself instead of the mirror, Suki. You may think you're ugly on the outside, but from what I've seen, it's your inside that's hideous." 

            Suki glared. "Oh? So you think you're so beautiful??"

            "I don't blame my misery on other people, Suki," Akima murmured coldly. "I don't drag them down just because I was unable to lift myself up. It's not their fault."

            "Easy for you to say," Suki sniped her very last attempt. "You've got everything working for you now. Everything's bright and happy for you now."

            Akima studied her friend quietly. "I was exactly like you half-a-year ago," she said quietly, more to herself. "I grumbled and snapped and refused to do anything about my own luck. But Kaede came and changed that – and me. And that's when things started to work."

            Suki snorted. "You were lucky."

            "No, Suki. I was strong. And optimistic." She didn't feel so strong and optimistic now though. 

            Akima released her hold on the wheelchair and stepped back. "Congratulations, Suki. You wanted me to be unhappy and I am." She gave a pungent smile. "Making Kaede hate me was probably the smartest thing you could have done. And backstabbing me was a good addition too." She turned to go. "You can go celebrate now."

            With a shake of the head, Akima started to walk away, but then paused and turned back. "I cared about you, Suki," she said slowly. "You may not believe that since you think everybody alive on earth doesn't, but I did. And in a way, I still do. It's just too bad you didn't feel the same way for me."

            Suki's face grew pained. "I _do_ care about you, Akima," she insisted vainly. "I really did. I –" 

            "You sure have a funny way of showing it." Sarcasm dripped. Akima's eyes frosted. "Hurting others might make you a bit triumphant, but it won't last, and it doesn't lessen your burden." she murmured slowly. "Plus, it's absolutely pathetic. Are you a lot better now that I'm dejected? Does that it in any way make you happier? Get you an award? Make you a better person?" 

Suki looked firmly away. 

Akima studied her quietly. "Think about that." With one hard look, she walked away. "Don't show your face to me again, because I might just break it." She disappeared down the stairs.

            Suki sighed and then started to cry all alone by the open door.

^_^ I thought of writing just a little bit more, but then decided to leave it there so you can spew over it. He he. *tip toes away, quiet as a mouse*


	9. a little help

Enjoy!!

Maemi: True. I don't agree with society's perceptions as well. Ah well. Enjoy this chap!

Rae-chan: Should I get them back together, or should I pair Akima with someone else? *ponders*

Unchained: *quickly makes sure doors and windows are locked* hey, relax… don't do juvenile stuff!! 

Miracle: Thank you!

Tensaispira: That's okay, *says it one more time* Rukawa to the rescue! Or maybe not…

Fiery-ice: Waahh, very good with flattering words, aren't you? *tries hard to hide the blush* Darn it! *pulls hood over head* Thanks for waiting!

Frozenfemale: He he he! *sees frozenfemale hopping mad* YAY! PTS!!! I don't meet that many, so it's AWFULLY COOL when I do!!  I live in KL. You?

Tiran: Kaede will be coming soon… relax… he's still alive… ^_^

Krappkarmin: Two words for you: THANK YOU!  Write a fic on EVERYBODY in SD? You kidding??

Reika Zelon: Thank you! I liked it when Akima told Suki off too! I was full of energy when I wrote that scene!! Ha ha! 

Kka: What's hmk??

Sen battousai: *backs away fearfully* Please, don't mistake me for one of your dummies…

Fer-chan: I dunno! Ha ha!

Patty g: You can bash anyone you like. Dun worry. ^_^ Enjoy this chappie!

Silhouette Panther: I hope so too. ^_^

"_No_?" Akima all but yelled. She grabbed Rudi by the collar. "What do you mean no??"

            "No," Rudi repeated calmly, pushing her hands away and placing the glass tubes in his hand meticulously on the table. "No, I will not go and talk to Kaede and make a fool out of myself. Why should I, right after what you did to me?"

            Akima's fists itched all of a sudden. "Why?" she said between gritted teeth. "Because you caused all this, _that's_ why. And I'll remind you I did nothing to you. Actually, it was the other way round."

            Rudi ignored her.

            "This is the least you can do, Rudi."

            He sighed and looked at her. "When you're in a car race," he started seriously, "you don't exactly offer to fix your opponent's engines and stand back to watch while he gets the trophy."

            Akima's eyes tightened. "This is not a car race," she said viciously. "And I'm not a damn trophy."

            He turned back to the experiment on hand. "Those are metaphors."

            "And a big mistake."

            He resolutely turned his back to her in pretence of looking for sodium carbohydrate. Akima watched him silently for a moment, and then looked out the window. "Kaede doesn't treat me like I'm an object," she murmured wistfully.

            Rudi froze.

            "When he looks at me, he sees an equal human being who feels what he feels and needs what he needs. He's been there for me so many times that I've lost count, even when there was no reward for him in the end. More likely," Akima added with a slight smile, "I made it a living Hell for him. But he helped me nonetheless. You know why?" She turned back to Rudi.

            He didn't reply.

            "Because he genuinely cares about me, even if he might wish otherwise. People say he's cold and empty, and he is, at times, but at least he doesn't step back and watch while I struggle for a solid ground to stand on." She looked directly at him. "You do. And I thought you said you cared about me."

            Rudi determinedly stared at the wooden table in front of him.

            "It's obvious, isn't it? You don't feel anything for me, Rudi. This is just a passing, stupid, temporary infatuation. In the next few weeks, you will laugh at yourself for thinking you liked me. For all I know, you'll even laugh at _me_ when you see just how flawed I am." She waited for that to sink in. "But Kaede's different. My feelings for him go beyond a passing, stupid, temporary infatuation – though I used to think that it was just that. Now I've lost him – with your generous help." She blew a breath. "All I'm asking is that you help me make him understand the situation, so that at the very least, he won't hate me the way he does now."

            Rudi remained quiet for a moment. Then he started to pour the sodium carbohydrate carefully into the tubes with a tiny spatula.

            Akima took in the unspoken reply with a tightening of her eyes and with a stiff face, excused herself to the girl's restroom.     As soon as she reached there, she turned the tap to full blast and splashed water over her face. It stopped the tears and kept her head cool.

She stared at her face in the mirror. It wasn't any different than it had been before. She wondered exactly how much she'd changed in the short period of time.

            Hints of fatigue and worry were obvious – the bags under her eyes, the slightly sunken cheeks. Akima wondered if she was trying far too hard for something that wasn't entirely hers in the first place.

            She smiled dryly. "You're trying too hard," she told herself. "Too hard."

            Maybe she should just accept it. Just like how she accepted the thief accusations. Just like how she accepted her previous economical state, her parents' separation, her mother's death. 

            Accepting's a lot more easier, isn't it?

            She'd had lots of practice.

            Akima's eyes widened with a start when she realised she was seeing her old self in the mirror. So much had happened in the past year, and yet, deep inside, she was still the same cowardly girl who curled up in defence when the rug was pulled from under her feet.

            She hadn't changed at all.

            "No." She shook her head. "I _have _changed." She squared her shoulders. "I'll hang myself if I take this with my head bowed." Some things were worth the trouble and hurt. And Kaede was worth more than all those things combined.

            She stared at herself with fierce determination. "And I'll be damned if I let him go without a fight."

            "That's the spirit," someone congratulated her.

                Akima turned in surprise. "Akira!" she exclaimed. Then – "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE GIRL'S RESTROOM??"

Akima paused a few steps away from her shoe locker. Suki was waiting nervously by it, hands clasped together anxiously, her fingers tapping the arms of her wheelchair in some unknown beat. Now she looked at Akima hopefully, though a little apprehensively.

            Akima 's nose turned red as she struggled to control her temper. "I seem to recall warning you not to show your face at me."

             Suki lowered her head.

            "You didn't take me seriously, did you?" Akima continued. "You didn't think I'd actually break your face, did you?" The breath hissed from between her gritted teeth. "Well, you're right. Come to think of it, I don't even want to touch you."

            Suki whimpered. "I'm sorry, Akima."

            "So you said several times." Akima jerked her shoes out. 

            "Is that all you can say??"

            Akima straightened with a cold look on her face. "What did you expect?" she demanded. "'Oh, it's okay, Suki. I forgive you. We both know it was no big deal. Now let's be friends again and go fly to the moon together'?" 

            "I'll do anything to fix it." Suki declared.

            "Anything?" Akima pretended to think about it. "Well then, you can just STAY OUT OF MY WAY." She dropped her shoes on the floor with a loud 'thud'. 

            "I mean it, Akima!" Suki insisted, wringing her hands even more. "I really do want to correct what mistakes I've done!"

            Akima took a deep breath. "You didn't do any mistake, Suki," she said slowly. "I did. And my mistake was you." She pulled her shoes on, keeping her eyes to the floor. "Now please don't come around and talk to me." She raised her face. "Because every time I see you, I'm reminded of the few good times we've had together. I'm reminded of what you did, and what it cost me, and I'm reminded of the fact that I can no longer trust any word that comes out of your mouth." She stood up. "And it hurts."

            Suki didn't say anything.

            Akima looked at her. "Say hello to Ika for me." She requested. "And then tell her to hang herself." Taking hold of her bag, she started off.

            Suki clenched her fist. "I don't have anything to do with Ika anymore!" she shouted. "And I think you're heartless! I've apologised, haven't I?? I've offered to fix things, haven't I?? What do you want me to do??"

            Akima ignored her.

            "I won't apologise again!" Suki screamed again. "I won't waste my efforts on someone who doesn't know how to forgive others!" She hastily turned her wheelchair around even as tears poured down her cheeks and bumped into something solid.

            She looked up to see Akira Sendoh looking down at her.

            "Hello, Suki," he said, tone wavering between accustomed friendliness and current dislike. "I think it's time you and I have a little talk with each other."

            Akima stood outside the public basketball court, where she and Kaede usually met. She'd been coming around quite a number of times every single day, in fervent hope that he would miraculously be there practicing and waiting for her.

            That, of course, never happened.

            She stared for a few minutes at the empty court. Then, sighing, she shifted her bag over her shoulder and started to walk home. She was passing by a small supermarket when someone familiar stepped out.

            "Akima!" Mrs. Rukawa called smilingly, placing down her groceries and waving Akima over enthusiastically. "Haven't been seeing you lately. How come you're not coming around our house anymore?"

            _Well, you see, your son thinks I'm a slut, and he hasn't been inviting me over for the past few days. I bet if I came around a metre around your house, he'll set his dog loose on me_. "I've been busy."

            "And exactly what is a schoolgirl busy with?"

            Akima couldn't stop the smile. "School." At the warm way Kaede's mother was looking at her, she couldn't help but feel slightly comforted. One less angry and distrustful face was what she badly needed.

            "Have you been quarrelling with Kaede?"

            Akima almost choked on her saliva. _Oh God, does she know too??_ "No," she said quickly, looking at the ground. "It – it wasn't exactly a quarrel." _Heck, we barely exchanged more than twenty words before he went off_.

            "Kaede doesn't sit with abrupt changes very well," Mrs. Rukawa said sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll be fine once he realises it's not what either of you asked for."

            Akima's brows furrowed in confusion. "Um, I guess so."

            "When we moved here, Kaede was absolutely furious. He was only three years old then, but I tell you, the boy could throw a tantrum if he wanted to. He locked himself in his nursery and refused to talk to us unless we complied to him and moved back to where we were before."

            The image of a chubby Kaede pouting brought a smile to Akima's face. However, she did not see where Mrs. Rukawa was heading with the conversation. "How did you persuade him to stay?"

            Mrs. Rukawa laughed. "Oh, he only managed to stay in his nursery for two hours. Then he got hungry and came out for food. He used to like tofu – for some reason – and we had a tofu-selling restaurant really near to the house and managed to make it seem as if it was the only tofu-selling place in the world and how convenient it was for us to stay." She chuckled. "He was only three after all, and he believed us."

            Akima's smile turned slightly gloomy. "Pan's Eatery."

            Mrs. Rukawa looked surprised. "Why, yes, that's the name of the restaurant. How did you know?"

            "I worked there. Served tofu practically a thousand times every day." She remembered, out of the blue, the time Kaede had waltzed in and caught her in the waitress uniform – and then bullied her into having dinner. Tears started to blur her vision.

            Mrs. Rukawa watched quietly, quite unsure of what was going on in Akima's brain. "You'll work it out with Kaede," she assured then, assuming that was what that bothered the girl the most. "He's probably just a bit shocked, even though I'm sure you broke the news to him gently enough. He was rather furious when you moved to Ryonan, so obviously he would feel worse now that you're moving away again to Spain."

            Akima blinked. "Spain? I'm not moving to Spain."

            Mrs. Rukawa blinked right back. "You're not? Why, but I just met your father this afternoon – I was trying to get him to sponsor this charity gala with me – and he told me –" she paused. "Oh, he hasn't told you yet."

            Akima stared blankly at her.

            "I'm sorry," Mrs. Rukawa apologised. "I totally misunderstood the situation. I thought for certain that this move was what caused the rift between you and my son, but it seems…" she trailed off. "You look pale, Akima. Would you like a ride home?"

            Akima nodded quickly. "Yes, yes please. I think – I think I need to talk to my dad as soon as possible."       

            Akima gaped, her mouth wide open. "Mrs. Rukawa," she said in a nervous tone. "When you said 'would you like a ride home', were you talking about _my home, or _your_ home?" They had just entered the Rukawa residence._

            Mrs. Rukawa shrugged. "I just wanted to take something," she said easily, stepping out of the car. "It's a surprise present for your stepmother. Why don't you come in with me while I get it? We'll be off to your house in no time."

            Akima's first thought was: _Is he here??_

            However, a survey around the area revealed the absence of Kaede's bike – and dog. Unsure if she was disappointed or relieved, she followed Mrs. Rukawa in a little timidly. There seemed to be nobody else in the house.

            "Wander around, why don't you?" Mrs. Rukawa urged her, checking her watch. "I won't be long." Then she disappeared up the stairs, her home slippers trudging softly over the shining floor. 

            Akima stood where she was patiently. She had been inside a couple of times – invited in for tea and such – but the house felt alien to her now. Somehow, she felt she had no right to even be there. As if she was violating an unspoken law. Thou shalt not visit thy ex's home, or something like that.

            Reminiscing slightly, she was caught off guard when a loud voice yelled out. "Five o'clock! Five o'clock!" it chirped. Then, in a high-pitched tone: "FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            It was Kaede's alarm clock. 

            "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            Akima shook her head, amused. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that. She once pointedly told Kaede to get an alarm clock that didn't scream curses at you, but he simply shrugged and said he liked it – and that it surely woke him up. 

            Akima had come up with a theory then, regarding Kaede's obsessive mutterings of the word 'idiot' (do'aho). If that word was yelled to him every single morning when he woke up, then it was only natural that he'd repeat it during normal conversations. 

She had slyly wondered what would happen if she'd exchanged the alarm clock for something that went sort of like: "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! LET'S MAKE A BABY, SEXPOT!" – but then quickly decided she wouldn't want Kaede to go around repeating that.

            "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            Slightly irritated now, Akima peeked around. Mrs. Rukawa didn't seem to be around to shut the thing off. Looked as if she had to do it by herself. Taking in a huge breath, Akima moved for the stairs, went up and paused by Kaede's room.

            "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            His door was wide open, almost invitingly. Akima had never really been inside. She'd passed through, peeked in and commented, but she'd never really stepped in. Somehow, the very thought of it embarrassed both her and Kaede as it triggered certain unwanted (but interesting) ideas, so they merely avoided the subject. 

            Akima hovered uncertainly by the open door.

            "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            "Oh, shut up already." Determined now, she stepped in, stomped over to the side of the surprisingly neat bed and picked the slightly battered alarm clock. Apparently, Kaede had been rough with it more than a few times. Akima didn't wonder why. 

            Frowning, she tried to find the knob to stop the chanting, but to her despair found at least ten different ones on various places. Absorbed with trying each one by one, she only heard the click of a door closing when it was already too late.

            Alarmed, she whirled around.

            The door was shut. 

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            _The wind_, she calmed herself. _Just the wind_. That didn't discourage her from leaping like a tigress for the door though. Almost panicking, she grabbed the handle and twisted.

            It didn't budge.

            _Oh, shit. Oh no_. 

            She tried again – unsuccessfully. "Help!" she cried out, terrified. "I'm locked in! Mrs. Rukawa! Mrs. Rukawa! Help! Somebody! Anybody!" She all but wrenched the handle off the door. "I'm stuck!"

            "Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

            "HELP!"

            Outside, Mrs. Rukawa calmly pocketed the master key.

            Whatever the problem was between her son and his girlfriend, it surely wouldn't have been so serious, now that Mrs. Rukawa realised the mowing away news wasn't the issue. Kaede had been moping around like a wasted bag of rotten eggs, and as a mother, she had had enough. A half-an-hour between him and Akima should get things back on track.

            _Mission accomplished_, she exulted to herself, heading down the stairs silently. She'd known the alarm-clock trap would work, knew it was set to five o'clock and that Akima's meticulous nature would compel her to do something. _Now to wait for my dear son to come back before we start the soap opera._

Woo hoo! *quickly opens up kitsune-detector to find Rukawa-kun* *finally spots him and rushes off to get him* *finds him and drags him to his own house* Let the drama begin!


	10. Facetoface

I see most of you liked the clock. Ha ha ha!! Once I figure out how to make it, I'll distribute it. ^_^

Iluvenis Telperien: Thank you! Me looking forward to ur stories too (tho I have to admit, I dun have the time to read all that many any more) *sighs*

Zwey: Whoa! Were you swearing because it was good, or because it sucked?

Tensaispira: Sorry, there aren't such products on sale. BUT, my friend has this chicken alarm clock that clucks madly that you throw it out the very next day after you bought it! Would you like that one?? Ha ha!

Fiery-ice: Me not blushing today! He he!

Tiran: Akima? Mary-sue? Aaaaargh! Is she really??? What have I done?? 

December Morning Owl: Me neither. ^_^

Krappkarmin: Get ready, director, the curtain's about to go up.

Sen battousai: Thank you! 

Miracle: Thanks, miracle! 

Yanagi_hanabishi: Thank you! Am glad you like it!

Rapt142: Relax. You'll know what happens now.

Reika Zelon: I am SO sure the clock will wake you up! 

Kka: Ha ha! I've never compared anyone to a mosquito before *tries it* Ahahahahaha! Have fun with homework, if that's possible!

Unchained: Everyday?? Whoa, sorry but that is downright impossible! 

Patty g: All suspense will be cleared if you scroll down and get to the story. ^_^

Iori: Cry? Heh heh, sorry, but I'm not much of a dramatist, but I'll see what I can do! 

Frozenfemale: *parang glints in the matahari* *nothingtodo looks at the parang, and then at forzenfemale and then at the parang again* Ookay…. *steps carefully out of reach* I'm doing pretty okay. I'm the one doing the bullying, so I am very, very happy with that. Seremban? THAT is so far! Yep, I'll be turning sixteen in may! PMR? 8 As. Not bad, eh? You?

Unquestionable: Enjoy the story!

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

Akima was sprawled over Kaede's bed, looking up at the ceiling hopelessly. She had just recovered from a rampage involving a lot of crying, door thumping and cursing. Now she was exhausted.

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

It was five forty-five now, and the alarm clock was still yelling.

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

Akima had heard a car speed away half-an-hour ago. Obviously, it was Mrs. Rukawa. She probably thought Akima had gone off on her own, and had left for the Hanashi residence as well. Akima was positive her yells could have been heard over the other side of the moon, but for some reason, Mrs. Rukawa didn't hear her.

Resorting to logic, Akima had assured herself that once Mrs. Rukawa realised that she was not yet back home, Kaede's caring little mother would immediately rush back here and save her.

The only thing is, it didn't seem to be happening.

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

Then, there was a sound of a key turning in its lock. Akima shot up, relieved. "Thank the God above," she quickly rushed to the door and yanked it open. "Mrs. Rukawa, thank goodness, I thought –" Her voice died.

A very much younger Rukawa stared back at her, the key frozen in his hand. 

Akima gulped, instinctively taking a step back. Now that they were face-to-face, she quite suddenly found herself incapable of speech. 

"Sorry," Kaede started then, the surprised look gradually disappearing to be replaced with an unreadable one. "Mrs. Rukawa is unavailable at the moment. I'm her son. Would you like to leave a message?" he asked. "Something like an explanation as to what the hell you're doing in my room??"

At the moment, a barking sound distracted Akima, and she took another three steps back. As expected, MJ came running up the stairs, and as usual, attempted to jump Akima and lick her. And as usual, though unexpected, Kaede cursed slightly and protectively shut the door in MJ's drooling face.

Alone now, they stared at each other again, with MJ whimpering pleadingly outside.

"Five o'clock! Five o'clock! FIVE O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

"For heaven's sake." He dropped the key onto his bed, walked past the immobile Akima and took the alarm clock in his hand. He pushed a button only known to him and immediately the machine shut up obediently. Then – "Six o'clock! Six o'clock! SIX O'CLOCK, YOU –"

Kaede pressed the button again.

"Seven o'clock! Seven o'clock! SEVEN O'CLOCK, YOU IDI-"

"What on earth –" Kaede pressed the button for the third time.

"Eight o'clock! Eight o'clock! EIGHT O'CLOCK, YOU IDIOT!"

Akima gave a weak whimper, almost matching MJ's. "I – I did a couple of things to your alarm," she said in a small voice. "I was trying to shut it up, and there were so many knobs, and I –"

He simply turned his back to her, went to the window and threw the alarm out. It crashed on the pavement downstairs, and went silent – forever. 

Akima stared wide-eyed. _Retreat!_ Her brain screamed. _He's in violent mode! Retreat! Save own butt! Return to base camp to rearrange the Convince-Rukawa-of-Innocence strategy!_

Then he looked at her with those sullen icy eyes.

_Aaaargh__! Too late!_

"I was," she started nervously, not knowing how to calm herself down under his intense gaze. "I was on my way home."

"This is not your home."

For some reason, that statement hurt her a lot, even though it was obviously true. The inside meaning, she decided. The message underneath that sentence. _You don't belong here._ "I know," she said patiently, though there was a growing edge to her tone. "I never thought of it as home anyway. I bumped into your mother and she was supposed to give me a lift home, but she said she had to get something and stopped by here."

"How original," he muttered under his breath. 

"And then your clock started to ring and I came in to stop it. And then the door just… closed." She realised how phony she sounded. "Locked."

He looked at her steadily. "It's not now."

The dismissal rang in her head like an annoying buzzing. Eyes wide, and heart dissolving into nothingness, she nodded feebly. "I – I guess it isn't." Aware that another weeping tirade was coming up, she turned and headed for the door. 

Then, as if having second thoughts, she abruptly turned back. Her eyes were blazing like atomic explosions. "Actually, you know what?" she said heatedly. "I'm not going to leave. Not until I get something through that stupid head of yours."

His eyebrows shot up high as she stalked towards him. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," the unfairness getting to her, along with her infamous temper, Akima grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to the bed. He dropped bum-first on it, shocked. "I will NOT stand here and listen to you dismiss me like I'm some kind of a tramp, you hear me?? It's damn unfair and I don't deserve it! I did not do anything, and I will not tolerate you treating me as if I have!"

He gurgled as her hand wrapped itself threateningly around his throat.

"Now you will listen to me," she hissed viciously, "or you will die." She had a murder glint in her eyes. Kaede didn't protest. "That guy you saw in the tape is – or to be exact, _was_ – my science-partner –"

"Rudi," he snarled. 

"Good, you remember him. He scored the lead role in the upcoming stage play. You can ask Akira for further information. His friend is in it." When Kaede didn't respond, she barrelled on. "He and I were just acting out a scene. I was supposed to help him practice, which I stupidly agreed to. He's supposed to –"

"I'm not stupid, Akima," he muttered. "Even if I was blind, I'd know that dork is half in love with you."

"Exactly, HALF in love with me." She agreed. "But I'm not in love with him, am I, half or not? I won't deny he did what he did on purpose, but I won't bow down and say it was my fault either. It didn't mean anything, okay? You think I like people coming around and kissing me like I'm a foldable plastic property?" He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "You think I enjoy it??"

"You –"

"It's totally unfair that you believed everything that was presented to you without even the slightest investigation," she went on angrily. "Didn't it ever occur to you that it was set up? Everything was so DAMNED perfect and timed." She shook him. "It was Ika. She did this. She even admitted it to me in the face."

"It wasn't just the tape," Kaede informed, even as his head bobbed at her powerful shake. "I've been hearing a dozen things I didn't like."

"From Ika." Akima said firmly. She rattled his neck. "How dare you believe such a –"

"From Ayako, from my classmates, from every busybody prowling on the school corridor."

"And whom did they hear it from?? Ika."She released a frustrated hiss then. "I know it seems odd, with a hundred against me. And to be fair, I admit that I'd have had some suspicions if I were in your shoes." She glared at him then, slightly tearfully. "But what pissed me the most was the fact that you didn't even give me the chance to defend myself." She shoved him, causing him to drop onto his back on the sheets. "NOT ONE SINGLE CHANCE TO SPEAK OR SAY SOMETHING!"

Lying on the bed, Kaede stared at the ceiling. "Your friend, Suki, paid me a visit a few days ago." 

"Don't change the sub-" Akima's eyes snapped to his, the rest of her speech wiped away. 

"She explained everything."

"She …" Akima trailed off. Then her face turned red again. "You mean, you've known all along it was all a lie???"

"For the past two days, yes."

"AND YOU KEPT ON BEING A JERK AND MAKING ME TORTURE MYSELF TO DEATH???" She yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU LET ME SCREAM AT YOU JUST NOW??"

"I know you, Akima," he shrugged. "If it was true that you had no feelings for Rudi and was truly loyal to me, you'd have fought back for me right down to the ground – which you did just now." He released a low satisfied chuckle. "I didn't expect you to choke me though."

Akima stiffly stared down at him with hot eyes, aware that she had just been manipulated and used. "It's not funny," she said shakily, furious and upset that he was taking it humorously and wiped a tear. "You caused me a lot of damage."

He looked at her. "Imagine how _I_ felt."

Akima looked down at the floor. "There were no substance to the rumours," she murmured, using up the last of her fury in case she was tempted to break down and blubber all over him. "I mean, how could you think I would go for any other guy beside you??" An insulted look wavered on her face. "Have you any idea just how much I care about you?"

"You worried me," he confessed quietly. "You didn't react as I'd hoped you would when I confronted you. You didn't yell, you didn't curse, you didn't do anything to deny it. I was half convinced that you were indeed planning to elope with Rudi."

"You came and went in a second! You call that a confrontation?? I had no time to even say 'hello'! I was shocked. You shocked me." She gave him an accusing look. "It's all your fault."

He offered a hand in a piece offering.

She glared sulkily. "No, don't touch me," she hissed. "If you think I'm going to jump right back into your arms after you purposefully made a fool out of me just to soothe your insecurities, you can stick that thought right up your nostrils." She sniffed. "I hate you."

"That's too bad. I feel just the opposite for you."

"You big, fat liar. If you really did, you wouldn't have –"

"I'm a jealous sort of person, Akima. I can only take in so much before I crack."

"Next time, try taking in FACTS instead of LIES," she snapped. "Then maybe you'll have more space for SENSIBILITY." She scooted away when his hand reached for her again. "DON'T touch me. And don't give me that stupid smile."

"You like my smile. You told me so a couple of times."

"I lied." She looked at the floor, so he couldn't see her softening. "What else?" she murmured softly. "What else will be thrown in our way after this? I don't want this to happen again. We haven't built a strong enough trust between us to tolerate interferences from third parties. It's hard enough making it work just by the two of us."

"One barrier overcame, one level stronger."

"I don't think I can handle having to lose you again."

"You won't have to handle it," he replied nonchalantly, confidence oozing subtly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Because it won't happen again." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you still insist on sulking."

"I'm _not_ sulking. And I still hate you."

"I recall a certain someone saying I matter a lot to her just a week ago." He reminded aloofly. "If she's changed her mind, she should update Ayako about it."

Akima's eyes widened, and then softened and mellowed. "You were there."

"I'm usually there, wherever and whenever you need me."

Because it was true, she couldn't help but admit defeat. Wordlessly, she went to him. He accepted her weight on his lap easily and then started to use his mouth to apologise in a rather effective way. Slightly breathless and once again blissfully happy by the time he got his apology across, she rested her head against his right shoulder blade.

"We have so much together, don't we?" she muttered reflectively. "Everywhere I look, something reminds me of you – particularly during the last few weeks. Even something as insignificant as a toilet paper."

"Hmm." He understood and shared the feeling, but dimly wondered what he and toilet paper had in common.

"It made me think that nobody could really snip off what connections we have with each other successfully. There would be too much to cut." Her eyes hardened. "And to Hell with those who try."

He nodded solemnly. "I couldn't have said it any better."

Note: Will be uploading even more slowly from this point onward. School's bad enough, but now that I am handling FIVE societies and clubs in school, it's even worse. Have practically no time to write cuz am bombarded with homework every single day. 

PS: Maki and Fujima aren't updated because I haven't even started with the next chap. V. sorry!


	11. shut my mouth

Finally! Got a chance to upload! Hurrah!

Tensaispira: Why? What's wrong with the Jin fic?

Zwey: Thanks! Am not implicated by your approach. ^_^ How come your teacher's a lawyer? What's he doing in a school?

Unchained: Thanks! Watched an episode of SD that I missed – compared it to the story – realised the gap of OOCness and am appalled. But well, too late.

Fiery-ice: I read it again and thought it was too mushy… but nvm. Head of TWO clubs??? Man, tell me about it. I'm the president of three clubs, vice of one, head of debator, and secretary of another, so I know how you feel. ^_^

Miracle: Am from SMKSBU. You know my school? Good luck in PMR!! Me taking SPM. !!!

Krappkarmin: No, am not going to write Koshino fic. STOP PERSUADING ME TO DO IT!

Iluvenis Telperien: *hugs IT back*

Unquestionable: Sympathize with you. Got teachers like that too!

Kka: Find out, hmm?

Iori: Did not lie. Can someone give me an idea on how to get back on Ika?

Reika Zelon: Good luck in ur exams!!

Tiran: You cried? Whoa!

SLL: Congrats on your PMR!! *claps loudly* Omedeto! (did I spell that right?)

Frozenfemale: Yeah, keep that parang away – far, far away. I like societies!! But now am having trouble because am tied to all five and cannot escape!

Patty g: ha ha ha! School's okay, am still alive!!

Jo-sen7: I was thinking that the previous chap SHOULD have been the last chap, but somehow it wasn't. Do you think the story's getting too stretchy? Maybe I should end it sooner.

Unknown-angel: Thanks for reviewing!

Akima's hand was on its way to knock on her parents' bedroom door, her mind whirling up a speech – _Hi, Dad, in reference to the moving away to Spain news…_ – 

"Let's not tell the kids about this yet."

She stopped, automatically holding her breath. _Kids? Is that supposed to include me?? KIDS??_

"Why not?" came her stepmother's reply. "They should know."

"Let it be a surprise."

"Why? We're already going at the end of next month."

There was silence. Akima hurriedly tried to listen in.         

"Akima," Akira, on padded slippers and a cold drink in hand, said rather seriously as he looked down at his stepsister who was crouching down with one ear to the keyhole in front of their parents' bedroom. "I usually don't care, but what on earth are you doing?"

"Sssh!" she hushed him snappily, pressing the side of her face closer to the door to hear the murmurs behind it better. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What I see is you squatting like a frog and attempting to fit your earlobe into the key-hole." His eyes widened suddenly and he all but dropped the drink. "Stinking shit! Are you spying on mom and dad having sex??"

Akima ignored him, her concentration somewhere else.

Akira shook his head. "And people tell me I'm the perverted one," he muttered. "Oh well, the game show's about to start. I'm just going to take my drink and myself to the TV while you get some sex education." Akima didn't reply. "I see. Other than turning into a scarily curious young girl, you're also turning deaf. Very well. Have fun." 

She waved him away absently, then struggled to focus into the muffled voices from the room beyond. It was sort of like fixing your TV antenna. Step one, find the right position. Step two, STAY THERE. 

"Just admit in, Mizano."

Akima heard her father sigh. _Admit what? Oh please, don't tell me he's marrying someone else in Spain. _

"All right, all right," her father said helplessly. "I'm scared. Okay? I'm terrified of breaking the news to Akima." There was some shuffling sound, probably him standing up. "I mean, I promised her when I came back here that it'd be a permanent stay, and now we … well, I just don't know if she'll take it very well."

_Damn right, dad._

"Then don't move."

_Damn right, stepmom_.

"We have to. I have to oversee the processes myself, see the progress. And you have to be with me as the official co-partner of the company. And the kids –"

"They'll be fine with it. Akira would like it, I believe. How long do we have to stay there anyway?"

"One year, at least."

Akima heard someone clap, and her stepmother's voice. "Then it's just fine. Akima's a big girl. She'll take it well. It's just one year, and then we'll be back here again."

"You don't get it, darling. I said 'at least'."

"Oh." Pause. "So that 'at least' actually means a probability of 0.01 percent?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a problem."

Her father sighed again. "Which is why I'm thinking we shouldn't tell the kids yet – until I figure out some way to work it out to them."

"We can tell Akira."

"You tell Akira, then it's like telling Akima as well." Footsteps padding across the carpeted floor. "Just do what I ask you and don't tell them yet, especially Akima. All right?"

The soft silence indicated her stepmother was thinking about it. Then – "All right." Then some smooches were heard and Akima quickly pushed herself away. Zombie-like, she stalked to the television set where Akira was blissfully sprawled.

He took one look at her. "They're done? Already?"

She ignored him, a haunted look on her face. 

"Why, you look … off-colour. Some sex education, eh?"

She looked at him. "Did you know –" she stopped then sighing, "No, never mind."

            He raised an eyebrow, but went back to the TV as she slithered upstairs quiet as a ghost. _Get facts in a straight line_, Akima told herself. _Deal with practicality. Think about killing your father and stepmother later. Same goes for ideas of bombing dad's company up so no bloody body will have to move to some other bloody place._

_            Okay._

_            Number 1 – we are moving to Spain, in a month's time. _

_            Number 2 – Spain is far. _

_            Number 3 – very far._

_            Number 4 – very, very far._

_            Number 5 – will have to tell Kaede._

_            Number 6 – will definitely get into a fight about it_

_            Number 7 – but have just reconciled_

_            Number 8 – to tell, or not to tell?_

_            Option # 1 – Tell._

_            Consequences # 1 – Short term: Furious Kaede. Long term: No Kaede._

_            Option # 2 – Shut up._

_            Consequences # 2 – Short term: Oblivious Kaede. Long term: No Kaede._

Akima buried herself in her bedspread. 

            Wonderful.

            Wonderfully hateful.

_            I hate Spain._

_            I hate moving away._

_            I hate Dad._

_            I hate my bedspread. It smells._

"Akima, you okay?" Akira's voice penetrated through her door.

            "I hate you," she replied aloofly, mind occupied with the list of thing she hated, "and everything else in the whole wide world."

            A pause from Akira. Then – "Um, well, good night to you too."

            "So that's where the word vanilla originated from," Akima chattered quickly as she sat cross-legged on the public basketball court. "Do you want to know where 'chocolate' came from? It happened when –" she stopped when he paused in the act of shooting a ball and gave her a funny look.

            "Why are we talking about ice cream flavours?" he asked.

            Akima subconsciously bit her lip. "Because it's … interesting? I mean, who would have thought that vanilla – okay, okay, sorry. This time, I'll tell you about the origins of tomato. You see, there was once a farmer who –"

            "Tell me what you've been up to lately in Ryonan," he interrupted with a rather amused tone. "Other than reading up on the origins of everything existing on earth."

            Akima sighed. To tell, or not to tell? "Nothing much."

            "That's all? Isn't there anything you want to tell me?"

            She turned slightly pale. "No. I won't tell. I mean, there's nothing to tell, so I won't tell. You know what I mean." Silence. "Um, so about the tomato –" She stopped again at the look on his face, quite aware that she had been talking endlessly from the second they met up. She was afraid that if she didn't talk, she'd start brooding over the Spain thing and then blurt it out. "I'm just trying to fill in the silence," she said lamely.

            "We never had the need to fill in the silence before."

            "Yeah, well, today's a special occasion."

            "I don't see what's so special about it."

            "It's special because I said it is and because I feel like filling in the silence."

            "You're nervous."

            "No, I'm not nervous."

            "You're tense."

            "No, I'm not tense."

            "You're not lying."

            "No, I'm lying." Akima paused and then narrowed her eyes. "Ahahaha. Shut up and practice."

            "Same to you."

            They glared at each other with a mix of exasperation and affection. He continued practicing, running up and down the court. Akima sat quietly (15% watching, 85% brooding). _To tell, or not to tell? If I tell, then instant break up. If I don't… then I have some more time with him… tell or not to tell? Shut up or open up?_ "Kaede," she called out then, out of the blue. 

            He grunted audibly. "Hmm?"

            "This is simply a survey test," she told him, laying the groundwork to avoid suspicion. "Let's say you hate chilli, okay?"

            "Is that a trick question?"

            "Um, well, sort of. Not really. I don't know. Just listen." Akima took a deep breath. "Okay, so you hate chilli. So one day, I cook you a meal, and it has chilli in it."

            "You can cook?"

            She released a sharp breath. "Yes. SO, the meal has chilli in it, but you've already eaten it all without even knowing it."

            His eyebrows were furrowed. "Okay."

            "Would you, or would you not want me to tell you that the meal has chilli in it?"

            He dribbled the ball thoughtfully. "No," he answered then. "I'm better off not knowing about it. The deed's done, isn't it?"

            Akima stared at him for a while, and then quickly nodded. "Right," she said vigorously. "Right." _Decision = do not tell_. "Well, uh, 45 percent who uh, did the survey said that too." 

            "What did the other 55 percent say?"

            Akima rubbed her cheek. "Um, I forgot. Anyway," she said quickly, "as I was saying, there was this farmer who planted tomato seeds, only he didn't know it was tomato seeds and…"

            They stared at each other across the school cafeteria, both silent, brooding and unsure. Akima rubbed her temples in pretence of shooing away a mosquito. Suki coughed uncomfortably, pretending she'd choked on something.

            Then, almost painfully, with her eyes set on the smooth table, Akima muttered, "Hey."

            Suki's eyes widened slightly, in a darn-I-hope-this-is-not-just-a-dream way. "H-hi."

            Both cheeks were flushed.

            "I, uh," suddenly tongue-tied, Akima cursed herself in her head. "I heard – I mean, Kaede told me about what you did."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah, about admitting to him and stuff like that."

            "Yeah, that's right."

            "I just thought I'd thank you."

            Suki scraped her shoe against the metal sides of her wheelchair. "It was no big deal. I – I owed you that, I think."

            "Hmm." They stared at each other again. 

            Akima then stood up, still pretending to shoo a mosquito. "Well, the bell's about to ring. I better go. I have Physics now."

            Suki nodded. "I know. I'm in the same class."

            Akima bit her tongue. "Right. Sorry." 

            "Why?"

            "Because I forgot." Akima replied. "And because I was such being such a childish sulker."

            Suki suddenly looked straight at the dustbin in front of her. "I'm sorry too."

            Akima blinked. "Why?"

            "Because… well, you know why."

            The smile was too impulsive to stop. "Okay."

            Suki looked up. "Okay?"

            Akima nodded. "Yeah," she repeated. "Okay."

            Suki's lips were spreading across her face. "I've been thinking," she said enthusiastically, "about what you told me to think about. And," she paused for a while, "And well, I saw your point. I'm joining clubs now. Societies too. I've got new friends. I think they like me."

            Akima cocked her head. "That's great."

            "I butted into the basketball club."

            "Oh?" Akima was frowning. "Why would you enter a club with a captain who has a demented, not to mention spiky, head?"

            Suki looked at the dustbin again in an abashed move.

            Akima stared with a raised eyebrow. "Oh." She murmured. "Oh." _No_. 

            Suki stared even harder at the dustbin, very aware that Akima was doing her best not to drop down guffawing on the floor.

            "Well," Akima started, awkward again despite the amusement she felt. _To tell Akira, or not to tell Akira?_ "I better go now."

            '_I better go now'. Not 'we better go now'_. Suki didn't say anything, silently sighing at the invisible border Akima had apparently put between them. Not too far, but not close either. But she decided it was a start. She'd have a long way to climb to win Akima's trust again.

            "See you in Physics?"

            Suki looked up in surprise. Then, she smiled broadly. "Absolutely."

            "Okay then." Akima walked away with a slight nod. "Don't be late."

            Suki watched her go, a sudden contentment stopping her from moving. "I won't." Maybe not such a long way to climb after all, she thought happily. Maybe there were short cuts. "Hey, Akima." She called out loudly. "I have an idea to pay Ika back."

            Akima turned, her face unreadable. For a moment, Suki expected her to smile. Then, "Sorry. Not interested." The smile did come, but it was sort of wry. "If I did, I would have to pay back on you too, wouldn't I?"

            Suki turned bright red. She had been sure Akima would agree and they'd go for revenge together and patch up along the way. Unfortunately, she'd missed out the fact that she herself was part of the people being revenged upon.

            So, no short cuts.

            "Oh, yeah," Akira nodded when Akima confronted him during recess. "Your friend, Suki, joined the club recently. She's the assistant manageress, of course. There's isn't anything else she could be."

            Akima nodded agreeably. "How has she been?" She forcefully hid the telltale smile.

            "Enthusiastic," he shrugged. "Absolutely obedient. She does everything I tell her to without even a flicker of the eye."

            "Wow. Interesting."

            "And she actually stays back and insists on being there until the last member returns home."

            "Which is you, right?"

            "I _have_ to be the last to leave. I'm the captain."

            _And because you're always the last to come_. "Wow. Very interesting."

            Akira gave her a funny look. "Basically, she has been very sweet. We're getting rather fond of her. Yesterday, I asked her if there was any chance she'd be able to walk again, and she said yes, if she practiced enough. So we came to an agreement that I'd help her walk after basketball practice."

            Akima nodded again. "Hmm. Of course, that would require you to hold and support her most of the time, right?"        

            Akira thought about it. "Probably, but she should be able to cease depending on me as we move on."

            Akima disagreed, but didn't let it be an issue. "Wow. Even more interesting."

            "She was very excited about it."

            "Wow. All the more interesting."

            Akira snapped his packet of lunch shut. "All right," he said in a serious tone. "What's so interesting? Why do you keep grinning like that?"

            "I'm not grinning." She corrected him. "I'm just stretching my lips."

            "Oh, right. And I'm a black hippopotamus with green fungus down my back."

            "I can see the similarities."

            His eyes rolled upwards. "Seriously, Akima. What's got you so bubbly?"

            Her eyes widened excessively. "I'm not bubbly," she told him. "Actually, I'm very, very worried."

            His eyebrows went up as he considered the implication. "About Suki?"

            "No," she shook her head. "About you."

            Akira stared at her. "Why?" he asked, puzzled. "Why? Why would you be worried about me? What's there to be worried about? Why? Why? Why, why why?"

            "I don't know why, why, why." Akima winked as she prepared to escape. "Why, why, why don't you think about it?"

I tried to update Fujima and Maki, but I couldn't open the file, for some obscure reason! Sorry! 


	12. slipped

Sorry for the long delay. Was very busy! (readers: HOW MANY TIMES are you going to use that excuse??) But it's true! Was also hit by a serious case of writer's block by the flood of homework spilling out of bag and locker. -_-  It's a sad life. ^_^ Anyhow, enjoy!

Patty g: Noticed the 'SORTA'! Ha ha ha! Hey, who knows, you might find yourself carrying a LONG LIVE SUKI banner by the end of the story! 0_0 Imagine that!

Zwey: You used that line before? Did it work? ^_^ Have fun majoring in LEGAL management! And don't file a lawsuit against me. ^_^

Iluvenis Telperien: You're already kicking her, so I guess that's settled. Ha ha! I dunno what to do with her! I cannot decide which punishment would suit her best! Wanna help me? *immediately regrets asking that at the violent smile lighting up on Iluvenis' face* Uh, never mind.

Tensaispira: Dun haf to read the Jin fic ^_^ Dun wanna pollute your innocent mind! Ha ha ha! Happy CNY too, even though it's a month too late. Ke ke ke! 

Unquestionable: Me in Form 5, but I'm your age! ^_^ Physics is the bane of my life. Add Maths okay lagi lar… *shudder* But I wouldn't think twice about murdering the person who invented it.

Karen: Beautiful? Whoa… that's a powerful word there! You sure I deserve it? ^_^ Ha ha! Have fun reading this chap!

Unchained: Am writing, be rest assured. ^_^ Enjoy this chap!

Tiran: Hey, you're free to think of Akima any way you like. ^_^ If she's a Mary Sue to you, then she is. I just hope she didn't spoil your reading! I wish you good luck with your throw-self-in-front-of-car-get-crippled-aid-Akira-fall-in-love-and-live-happily-ever-after plan! Wahahaha!

Crazy4u: *pulls out knife* You were saying about Rukawa…?? *puts knife away* Ha ha! Enjoy the story anyway, rukawa fan or not!

Angel-leigh: Thank you very much. ^_^ *eyes narrow* Ehem, YOUR kaede? ^_^

Fiery-ice: Is saying my fics are funny alright? Of course, you cabbage! ^_^ Sorry about the soap operas. I'm afraid I'm getting more and more boring these days! Waaargh!

Frozenfemale: Cari pasal punya orang. That was what my counsellor said to me. Wahahaha! You're not Pn. Song, are you? ^_^ Things I joined this year: Humanitarian, Webmaster, Sports, Navy, UBS and *wince* prefectorial board.

Jo-sen7: Akira and Suki not decided yet. Half of you are supporting it, half of you are not… so my brain's kind of dizzy. Ha ha! But who knows? Wait with anxious breaths… ^_^

Reika Zelon: Yes! I will WORK IT! *sings Missy's song* *somebody screams at ntd to stop* Sheesh! Thank you for reading this, reika! *muah!* He he!

sLL: You want to talk chilli with your friends? I don't mind, as long as they don't send you off to Tanjung Rambutan. Ke ke ke!

Miracle: Yeah, I know your school! Do you happen to know any 'Kenny' in Form 5? I met him in a Microsoft computer thingie and am confused if he's in MGS or CHS! Waaargh! Continue reading!

Chibiangel: Thank you! We'll see about Sendoh and Suki. *wink*

Lil*funky*myndz: Look forward no more! It's here!

            "Welcome home!" Mrs. Kaede said brightly, wrenching the door open.

            Akima stared, stupefied. "Sorry," she muttered, eyes wide. "I must have walked into the wrong house."

            Mrs. Kaede laughed. "I came over for the free dinner your mother promised me," she informed, taking hold of Akima and pulling her inside. "Apparently, there's some sort of a special occasion tonight."

            "Oh?" Akima quickly tried to recall if today was anyone's birthday. If a gift was needed, she could probably dig something up from under her bed… or maybe from the bathroom sink or – "Oh. Hello." She said to Kaede, who was all but building a nest for himself in the living room couch.

            He opened one eye. "I'm sleeping." He closed his eyes again, tightly.

            She grunted. "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me. Hello anyway." She turned to Mrs. Kaede. "I'm just going to go upstairs and change. I'll come down as soon as possible."

            "No problem. The chicken is still simmering anyway." With a beaming smile, Mrs. Kaede glided into the kitchen to help. Akima wondered how one could do that so gracefully in pink, house slippers, and then chuckled to herself and quickly rushed up to change. 

            When she came down, bathed and fresh, her stepbrother had just walked in with his duffel bag. "Rukawa!" he exclaimed then, loudly, just for the heck of it. The young boy jolted awake. "Long time no see! You're still alive!"

            The irritation flashed clearly on Kaede's face. "Idiot."

            "And you're here! Flesh and blood!"

            "And hair," Akima added, reaching out to tug his dark locks as she passed, heading for the kitchen. 

            "Why aren't you dead yet?" Akira asked seriously.

            Kaede rubbed his eyes. "You wish."

            "Oh, I have. Here I was," Akira raised his arms tragically in the air, "thinking Shohoku had lost its mainstay and that Ryonan could go forward as smoothly as shiny oil."

            "In your fat dreams."

            "My dreams aren't fat," smirking, he threw the basketball he'd been carrying to Kaede. "They're beautiful. Care for a game outside, ace?"    

            Before Kaede could tell him exactly what he cared for, Mrs. Hanashi poked her head out. "Dinner's ready! Akira, go and change. I am not going to allow you to come to the table smelling like compost heap."

            Akira sniffed at himself. "It's not that bad."

            "Yeah," Akima agreed, setting the cutleries on the tablecloth. "It's worse."

            "And Kaede, for heaven's sake," Mrs. Kaede piped up, hands on hips, with a God-help-me look on her face, "put the ball down. You can't eat it." She turned to Mrs. Hanashi. "I've seen the ball so often that I see it in my dreams as well."

            "Same here," Mrs. Hanashi nodded understandingly. "It's what us mothers of basketball players have to endure. Akima, bowl on the left side."

            "Whoops." Akima corrected her mistake. "Okay."

            "Where's the chicken?"

            Mrs. Kaede blinked. "It's not here?"

            "No. Must be in the kitchen still. I'll go get it."

            "Okay. Oh! The fish isn't here either!"

            "I don't have enough bowls!" Akima said out loud. 

            "I don't have my chopsticks, sorry," Mr. Hanashi said then.

            "Okay. It's coming. What was it? Bowl? Chopsticks?"

            "Both!"

            "Where's the milk?" Akira asked as he skipped in, freshly dressed. "Oh? We're not having cornflakes?"

            "Out of the way! Out of the way! The fish is coming! And it's boiling hot!"

            "Aaargh! What's this chair doing here?"

            "Akira, pass this to Dad please."

            "Okay. You're too far. Can't reach."

            "Lean over."

            "Okay." Then – "Ah! I've got tomato sauce on my shirt!"

            "Go and change, Akira. Get a new shirt."

            "Again??"

            It was half an hour later before Kaede picked up enough courage to step in. Cautiously, he looked around. "Has the circus ended?" 

            "Eggs." Akima said to her stepbrother.

            "I'm Akira Sendoh. I'm not Eggs." 

            "Three… two… "

            "Okay, okay. Eggs coming."

            "Kaede," Mrs. Hanashi said then. "Pass me the ketchup, please, darling."

            "Mom, I thought that title was reserved for me."

            Akima smirked. "Don't fret, Akira. She calls me darling too."

            "Whoops! Watch it, Kaede. You're going to spill it into the rice bowl."

            "A true Kodak moment," Akira muttered then, grinning. "Kaede Rukawa passing the ketchup."

            "Shut up."

            "Kaede, darling," Akira mocked. "Will you please hand over the garlic bread?"

            "He's glaring."

            "Hmm. Maybe I used the wrong word. What would you like? Honey-bun? Sugarplum? Strawberry Shortcake?"

            "Stupid lunatic."

            "Kaede!"

            "Sorry, mom."

            "Stupid lunatic? Not bad. Suits you, Rukawa."

            "It was for you."

            "Kaede!"

            "Sorry."

            Mr. Hanashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

            He didn't get any.

            "The fish is a bit salty. It must be your fault, Akima."

            "What the –"

            "I cooked it, Akira," Mrs. Kaede said calmly.

            "Oh. Did I say salty? What I meant was tasty."

            Mr. Hanashi cleared his throat again.

            They ignored him, thinking he was getting rid of a bone stuck in his throat. 

            "Don't touch that! That was the last cucumber slice! I pegged it first!"

            "It's in my hands now, isn't it? Hey Kaede, get your girlfriend off my back."

            "Why? She likes it there."

            For the third time, Mr. Hanashi cleared his throat. "I'd like to speak here, please."

            "Oh." Akira and Akima lowered the spoons they'd raised to attack each other with. "Sorry, dad."

            "I have an announcement to make," Mr. Hanashi started.

            "Woo hoo!" Akira cheered. "Heh heh. Couldn't resist."

            Mr. Hanashi playfully punched him in the shoulder, making his stepson's head all but dive into his bowl of soup. "My company has opened yet another branch. That's because our business has been doing very, very well that we think it's about time we expand it even further."

            "That's sound thinking," Mrs. Kaede agreed. "If my husband were here, he'd tell you the same thing."

            "Thanks," Mr. Hanashi grinned. "I'll give him a call. As it is, I have been bestowed the honour to head the branch opening, like I did a year ago right here in Japan. So –"

            "Oh!" Akima said suddenly. "Oh, oh, oh."

            They looked at her. "Something wrong, Akima?"

            "No," But she had gone dead pale. "No, nothing. Before you go on, give me a minute." She turned to Kaede in panic. "Do you want to go to the toilet?"

            He blinked at her. "No."

            "Of course you do," With a nervous laugh, she pushed herself up. "You've been dying to relieve yourself."

            "No."

            _Co-operate for once, you idiot!_ "Eheh. You must have been drinking too much. You don't even know what you're saying."

            Kaede was staring at her with his chopstick stuck in his rice. "I only had a glass of plain water."

            "Akima," Mr. Hanashi started, baffled. "Why don't you just sit –"

            "Just a minute, dad. Okay," she said to Kaede. "Fine. _I _want to go to the toilet. Come with me."

            Akira's eyebrows rose two centimetres. "Ahem?"

            Kaede was frowning over his half-eaten fish. "Go yourself. You know where it is."

            Akima bristled slightly, but kept the smile in place. "Of course I know where it _is_." She all but hissed politely. "But I wouldn't mind having some _company_ along. Why don't you be a _gentleman_ and _accompany_ me? It wouldn't _hurt_ any particular limb."

            "Akima," her father piped up then, more firmly. "Sit down. This is no way to treat a guest."

            Akima's smile faded a bit, and she muttered a quiet oath as she helplessly lowered herself back onto her seat. 

Her father opened his mouth again. "As I was saying –"

"Oh, wait!" Akima cried out enthusiastically. "Akira has a story to tell!"

Akira blinked. "I do?"

"Yes! About his new basketball assistant manageress. They're… they're in love!"

Akira's mouth dropped open, revealing his half-chewed bread. "WHAT?"

Mrs. Hanashi had set her chopsticks down with an interested and sly look. "Oh, really? Listen to that, Mizano. My little boy's all grown up. Who's this future daughter-in-law of mine?"

"D-daughter-in-law??" Akira had to grip the ends of the table for sanity. "You've got it all wrong, mom! There's nothing going on between me and Suki –"

"Oh, so it's Suki, isn't it? Not such a bad name."

"Charming name." Mrs. Rukawa agreed. 

Mr. Hanashi looked as though he'd given up talking as a stricken Akira attempted to defend himself. "No, no, no –"

"What is she like? Have I ever met her? Why aren't you bringing her around? When am I going to meet her? Is she a good student? Is she active in sports?"

            "No, mom, no –"

            "Took you long enough. I've been forever waiting for you to hook up with someone. Ironic that Akima beat you to it. You're supposed to be a hunk in your school, aren't you, Akira?"

Kaede snorted.

"This Suki must be pretty popular too, hmm? I can't wait to hear all about her. Maybe you can even write me an essay. That way I get to check your girlfriend AND your language skills at the same time."

"That's not a bad idea," Mrs. Rukawa commented, looking at Kaede who immediately paled.

            Akira's head slowly sank hopelessly. "Nooo…" he muttered pitifully.

            Pleased, Akima took another serving of rice. 

            Forty-five minutes and thirty seconds later, Mrs. Rukawa turned to Mr. Hanashi. "You were saying something, weren't you?"

            Mr. Hanashi looked up at the ceiling and muttered a quick prayer. "Yes, as a matter of fact I was." He glanced around the table. "Oh, but Akima's not here."

            "She's in the toilet," his wife informed. They exchanged a quiet look. "Never mind that. Just get on with it, Mizano."

            "All right," Mr. Hanashi said, heaving a sigh. He slowly took a look around the table, acknowledging everyone with a glance. "Mrs. Rukawa," he nodded formally, "my wife, Risako, my son, Akira, and … is he sleeping?"

            Mrs. Rukawa jabbed her son sharply with her elbow. "Not anymore."

            Kaede groggily opened his eyes. "Arghhum."

            "Kaede," Mr. Hanashi continued. "What I really wanted to announce was…" he took a deep breath, couldn't quite stop the proud grin, "our entire family has been given the privilege to move to Spain for a few years."

            Reactions varied.

            Mrs. Hanashi: [proud smile] "Yes, that's right." 

            Akira: [open mouth] "Really? Whoa." 

            Mrs. Rukawa: [surprised] "I see." 

            Kaede: [blank face] "…" 

            And the last one, Akima: [standing at the doorway with a bar of soap in her hand] "Aaaargh!"

Readers: WHAT? All this time and you only wrote THREE pages?

Ntd: Er… heh heh…

Readers: Yaaaaargh!

Latest news on CNN: Nothingtodo has escaped the country's border and doesn't seem to be returning any time soon. The business news will be coming up shortly. Good night. 


	13. reasoning

Sorry for the looooong delay. :P Am tired, pale, overworked and suffering from exhaustion – all rolled into one. Heh heh. For someone who's not used to being exhausted, it's a pretty tough ordeal to go through. In April alone, I've got three huge competitions going on (with my teachers expecting us to go all the way to the national level) (she's crazy). I've been excused from classes for so long that when I finally came back into my class yesterday, I all but fainted at the number of new topics and new homework. 

            *shudder*

            And so, since I'm going to be excused from even more classes to come, I'm going to miss a hell lot of lessons and will have to struggle to catch up after all the competitions are over. Then, of course, there's the dreaded mid-year examination where everything I've learned in the past two years will be crammed in, and I'm probably going to fail. ^_^ (and the fact that I've got friends who score well above 80% every single time doesn't help much) (waaaargh! Will not get depressed *chants* Will not get depressed. Will not get depressed…) 

            With this cheerful note, I implore you to read the chapter. ^_^ Smile and the world smiles with you. Hahaha!

Miracle: heh heh. This one took even longer, didn't it? No Kenny? Darn, now I'm confused exactly which school he's in. Sorry, I misspelled the MGS thing. It was supposed to be MBS. Methodist Boys School, not Methodist Girls School ^_^. Read on!

December Owl Morning: You're right! And I thought going out of the country's border was flawless! Wahahaha! Updated!

Unquestionable: He he! I was so happy when I was writing Akira's humiliation of a future wife down! Wahaha! I am so mean. Thanks for the good luck wish! God knows I need it very much. Hoyoo! Frozenfemale just told me you're a PTS too! Hurrah! *throws confetti* 

Tiran: ha ha ha! Suki and Sendoh, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. *Tiran promptly closes ears, both at the lyrics and ntd's horrible voice*

Crazy4u: Hoi, I wasn't being a coward. Just taking an imaginary holiday. He he! How come you're always mentioning food when you review? First you barfed pizza and KFC on me. Now you choked on Doritos. Dun make me hungry lar… My monthly exams – to put it mildly – sucked. ^_^

Patty g: Ha ha! I can't recall the last time I had a cooking class! (probably because I did nothing but watch my group do their stuff) That's a nice thought there. Wonder what the boys would write on their 'About My Girlfriend' essay? 

Frozenfemale: Hurrah! Are you PTS too? (if you are, HURRAH!). Wait till you see how I ended this chapter! Ha ha!

Fiery ice: Yeah, I can see the resemblance between you and the cabbage, only the cabbage is a whole lot prettier. Hahahahaha! Just joking! ;P Nope, me not offended! ^_^ I truly appreciate you commenting on that – it'll help bring me back to the right, non-soap-opera-ish path! *gives fiery ice a hug*

Mitchy: Ha ha! I'm starting to suspect you're actually forcing yourself to read all of my fics! Ha ha! 

Angel leigh: Kaede would look as he always does – cuz he's naturally pale. He he. Only he'll be slightly whiter. Dead-like. Ghost-like… ^_^ Hey, Sendoh's really, very cool. ^_^ I shall strive to poison your mind with the fact that Sendoh is wonderful. *chants spells*

Iluvenis Telperien: Don't eat your lunch while reading this! (but breakfast, tea, supper, dinner and midnight snacks are allowed). ^_^ 

Reika Zelon: Yeah. *nods sadly* My brain is so fuddled with debate motions and essays and fractions that I barely remember what Rukawa looks like and will have to take out my little thumb-sized pin of him out. Ha ha! Thank you! I'm so glad you don't mind the obviously short length! *crosses fingers* hopefully, you won't mind this short chappie either…

Tensaispira: I must say Form 5 is probably my most stressful year ever. Haiyah! Feel like I want to die. Luckily, we had a motivation camp that got me singing 'FIKIRKAN BOLEH!' twenty fours a day. ^_^

Hana-lai: Thank you! I'm glad it brightened your mood up, even if only a little. ^_^ Updated!

Fer-chan: hey! Long time didn't hear from you! Where did you disappear off to? Did you go out of the country's borders like I did? Yep, caught that damnable disease. Save me! X 

            At the sound of the blood-curling scream, Mr. Hanashi quickly stood up. "Now Akima, I know it's a bit surprising for you –"

            "Aaargh! Aaargh! Aaargh!" went on Akima, hands flapping as if she was trying to fly. Her pale face all but glowed white under the fluorescent light, her eyes wide and panicky and unfocused.

            "I think she's having a fit," Akira announced, also leaping to his feet. "Somebody! The ambulance! Quick!"

            "Oh dear, oh dear," Mrs. Rukawa got up too. "What's the number again??"

            Chaos ensued as all adults fussed, encouraged by a similarly enthused Akira. "Mom, that's a cucumber! The phone's right behind you!" – "No, no! You've got it upside down!" – "Quick! Ambulance! Police! Fire fighters! Must get help!"

            Then Akima sighed. 

            Everybody moving suddenly froze – Mrs. Hanashi still holding both cucumber and phone. 

            "I'm so sorry."

            They stirred. "Nah, it's okay, Akima," Akira began. "You don't have to apologise. People like you go crazy every once in a while." Mrs. Hanashi said: "Darling, you don't have to be sorry. It's our fault." Mr. Hanashi went: "Yes, you've nothing to apologise for." Mrs. Rukawa cooed: "No harm in getting spells now and then."

            Akima looked at them strangely. "No, not you people." With shoulders slumped, she went over to the static Kaede, knelt down humbly in front of him and sighed one more time. "I'm so sorry. I knew all along, but I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid. I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd be angry. You're not angry, are you?"

            She peered up through her lashes warily, anticipating the dreaded cold, furious eyes and unforgiving press of the lips she'd seen enough times to fear.

            Kaede was rubbing his eyelids in slow motion.

Then - "I wasn't listening. What did you say, Mr. Hanashi?"

            They were alone in the eerily quiet living room. 

            After the anti-climax response from a very befuddled and sleepy Kaede, their parents had somehow gotten the drift and had successfully managed to make themselves disappear (including Akira, which was very impressive). Now, it was just the two of them – and the table in between as a place for Akima to crawl under should things get out of hand.

            "What's all the fuss?" he started after releasing a huge yawn. 

            Akima wondered if it was okay to start a discussion with someone as mentally unawake as he was. "Don't take this too hard," she began nervously. He blinked at her. "Understand that this isn't my choice. I did not ask for it. This is the divine hand interfering. This is –" his eyes were half-closed. "Damn it, Kaede. I'm talking."

            "Get straight to the point."

            She hissed irritably. "This is not easy for me, okay?" Blowing a breath, she regained her composure again. "Okay. This is it. We're moving to Spain."

            "Huh? Why would we want to move to Spain?"

            "No, you're not included. 'We' as in me and my family."

            He yawned. "Hmm. Enjoy yourself."

            Akima stared at him, mouth open. "It's not a vacation, Kaede. We're staying there."

            He was slowly swaying from side to side in search of places to land on and ascend to Dreamland. "Hmm. Spain's okay. Spain's a nice place. Spain's… hmm."

             She had to shake his face to get his eyes to open again. "Far. That's what Spain is."

            "Plane." He muttered. "Go on a plane. Not –" another big yawn, " – far."

            This was not the confrontation she had been expecting and preparing for. Thrown off by his less than emotional reaction, she clasped her hands. Didn't this block of wood care at all? He was supposed to be in love with her, wasn't he? "So it's okay? It's okay that I go? You don't mind?"

            "Arghuuuu…."

            It wasn't going at all the way she thought it'd be. Insulted, and slightly more heartbroken than she'd admit, Akima drew in a sharp intake of breath, wondering what she'd deemed so special about the scoundrel sitting in front of her. _Jerk._ _Jerk, jerk, JERK._ "Fine." She said defiantly, hands gripped tight till her knuckles turned white. "Not a big deal to you, is it? You've got plenty of girl-stock to worry about losing me, haven't you? Fine."

            He kindly lifted one eyelid. "Huh?"

            "Oh, don't you dare give me that clueless look and think I'm going to fall for it just because it looks convincing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go up and start packing, even though we're not due to leave till the end of this month. And if you're awake, you'll know this is your cue to get your ugly bum out of here."

            Groggily, he lifted the other eyelid. "What? What are you talking about?"

            "NOTHING." She glared at him. "Can't you even at least pretend you're sad?"

            "Why?" Blurry eyes loaded with sleep looked dazedly at her.

            She stared at him, furious. "Because I'm leaving! On a plane! To Spain!"

            He stifled another yawn, unsure of what she was boiling about. "Yeah. So?"

            "So? SO???" she stood up. "You're the jerkiest, wimpiest, meanest goat of a boyfriend, you know that?" She tossed her head with vehemence, burned the tears threatening to fall out at his obvious lack of sensitivity. "I'll answer your 'so'. So I go to Spain. So I stay there. So we're far apart. So we don't see each other. So you marry Miss Muppet. So I die an old maid. So, the end." She thought of stomping out of the room, making sure she squashed his feet in the process.

             "What's this about not seeing each other and marrying Miss Muppet?" He muttered then, sighing.

            She decided his entire body needed to be squashed. "If sleep makes humans this stupid, then it should be banned for all mankind. Spain is far, isn't it?"

            He nodded half-heartedly, willing himself to actually listen.

            "If I go there, I'd be far away from you, won't I?"

            He nodded, brain clicking back into function.

            "I won't be able to see you anymore, will I? So it's sayonara for good." Finally, she saw the awareness slip into his brain; saw the flicker of understanding in his eyes. Aggravatingly pleased and annoyingly bitter, she huffed a breath. "Now that we've both acknowledged that it's no big deal, I'm going to go up and digest my dinner." _And trash my bedroom. And cry myself to death. And bomb the house up as soon as I get my allowance. _

"Hold it."

            His tone alone stopped her. Glancing back, she saw that unlike previously, he was sitting upright, like a soldier. His face was alert, his eyes clear.

            And cold.

            And frosty.

            And angry.

            Akima gulped.

            He was fully awake now. 100%.

            She suspected things would go downwind as expected from this point onwards.

            _God have mercy on me._

Short one. Sorry! That's all the time (and mood) that I have! But will try better! Honest!


	14. note for readers

No, this is not another chapter.  
  
*avoids flying crockery and pottery*  
  
Sorry for the disappointment *ducks again as a huge banana zooms past her earlobe* and sorrier still for this other piece of bad news I'm about to give you.  
  
..  
  
Do you want to know what it is? If you don't, please hit the 'Back' button on your browser and kill me later.  
  
If you do, then read on.  
  
I have not updated for three weeks, I know, and that was for a very good reason (EXAMS). Now it seems I will not be able to upload for another MONTH because I just won this competition which is taking me to UK for a month to study in a boarding school. And to tell you the truth, I have not been working much on the stories because for some reason, after the exams, I'm two times stupider than I was before. :P  
  
Bear with me. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. In the meantime, I urge you to read other stories and have fun. See you!  
  
nothingtodo 


	15. i spy with my eye

Hey! Phew. I managed to pick up from where I left off. Sorry for the long wait, minna. Anyway, I just want to alert everybody about something that has been happening. One particularly lazy and cunning author has stolen 'Poor You' and reposted it in the Card Captor Sakura section under her name. Everything's pretty much the same, though she was hardworking enough to lift her hands and change the characters' names and places. In Rukawa's place is Syaoran Li who plays soccer instead of basketball. And in Akima's place is, of course, Sakura.

Smart. 

This was reported to me by Linnette, and I'm very grateful to her. I just want to express my disappointment that someone would actually go to such means to get reviews. It would have been okay if the author had asked for my permission, but she didn't. And I absolutely can't stand people who take credit for other people's sweat. I work hard on my stories and I expect other respectable authors to do the same and not take shortcuts.

So, AngelYingFa, if you're planning on stealing the sequel as well, let me just say I'm not going to make it easy for you. Please stop being a fraud, and a disgusting one at that too.

Okay! That's about it. Sorry if I was harsh, but you really don't want to get on the bad side of me. ^_^ 

Miracle*me: Updating! Updating! Don't be mad!

December Owl Morning: Next update up and coming! Sorry for the long wait! My horribly busy months have ended and now I'm free. ^_^

Iluvenis Telperien: Since when was Rukawa fast in the brain area? ^_^

Unchained: Thanks! Keep on reading!

Tiran-2366: Sorry! I guess I was either busy/half-dead/out-of-ideas then! But this chapter will be longer, I promise you!

Hana-lai: Updating! And thanks for the good luck! I survived well enough, I suppose. Well enough to come back to ff.net. ^_^

Fiery-chan: ha ha! Sorry for driving you crazy with a short chapter! This one's slightly longer. Slightly. ^_^

Mitchy: Thanks! Enjoy reading this chap!

Crazy4u: Sorry lar….Anyhow, I'm back and free so I'll try and write loooooong ones. The love story between your friend is so kawaii!!! 

Scarlet Rayne: Thank you! Sorry! Short chapters occur when author is stuck with homework! How to put italic in fanfcition? Well, I use Microsoft word to write my stories, and obviously you'd know how to use the Italics there. Then you upload and the italics come up. 

Whitesiren: I could leave the story at any point because I own it. Wahahahahaha! *sobers down* Ehem, sorry about that. How can you jump straight to the last chapter without reading anything else???? 

Angel-leigh: Thank you! Updated!

Lil*funky: Thanks! Very nice of you to say that!

Unquestionable: Rukawa? React? Ha ha ha! Yep, me PTS girl. Did you fail everything? Wahahahaha! I'm sure you didn't.

Frozenfemale: Me? Cruel? No lar… I like the word sarcasticness. ^_^ Thanks for inventing it!

Patty g: Ha ha! Fear for akima's safety!! I bet! You never know what Rukawa'll do!

Reika Zelon: Akima appreciates you lighting candles and praying for her – though she doesn't see how that will help her face rukawa's wrath! Ha ha! Thanks! You're the first who hasn't trashed me for short chapters and slow updates!

Kiss Is the best: Hey, sorry, but I don't know Karen.

Tensaispira: Hei!! Thanks! Keep on reading!

Bloody Vixen: yep, that's it! Sorry if it was too short!

Kate: Thanks for reviewing, kate-san. No, you don't sound dumb. *reads the part where Kate screams at her* Actually, I changed my mind… Ha ha! Enjoy this chap!

RKA: Updating! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!

Jjj: Updated! 

Kylie: Thanks a lot for your support! My SPM is OVER! Muahahahahaha! Of course, now I'm agonizing over my upcoming results. Brr… I did not meant it to rhyme – it just did! Now that I think about it, it sounds so stupid!

Kka: Ha ha!

SLL: Suki and Akira, sitting on a tree….

Jo-sen7: Thanks! I still have to think about Suki and Sendoh!

Bloaty Kitsune: Cool nickname… he he he… You're not the only one who hates Ika, I can assure you. Go form a We-Hate-Ika club if it makes you feel better!

Sey Lee: Yep, I left, but I'm back now in good ol' Malaysia! This story will be finished, don't worry!

Lady Kai: Sorry for the wait! Have fun reading this chap!

Imbecile: *looks nervously at Imbecile's evil grin* Have I lost my touch? You judge. ^_^

Seonaid Mist: Congrats on being registered!! Welcome!

Ryuko: Continuing!!

Mitsujir: We shall see about Suki and Akira. ^_^ Ha ha, did you really fall off your chair?

Paper n pen: I'm continuing! Again, sorry for the long wait!

Sweet Usako: Thank you, usako-san! You're in luck cuz you didn't have to wait as long as the others! 

            "This is Akira reporting from the lawn," Akira murmured quietly into the walkie-talkie as he crouched underneath a window and peered into the living room. "Currently, the two subjects are staring at each other."

            "Roger!" came the reply, quite clearly Mr. Hanashi's voice. "We await further news from the garden shed, Spy Akira."

            "Yes, Captain Dad."

            "Your seat in Ryonan is barely warm," Kaede began, "and you're already moving? Again?"

            Akima scratched stupidly at her scalp. "It just happened."

            "It just happened," he repeated. "Just happened."

            They stared at each other again. 

            "This is so boring," Akira reported dully. "They just stare at each other. Kaede Rukawa is an utterly boring fighter when it comes to words."

            A sigh came from the other end. "That's my son," Mrs. Rukawa muttered. "Never passed a single oral exam."

            After what seemed like years, Kaede stood up. "Well," he shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "it is _just happened_, I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

            He kicked his ball aside, and then, as if it just occurred to him that the ball was part of his property, he picked it up and headed for the door.

            "Alert! Alert!" Akira hissed into the walkie-talkie. "Kaede is leaving the room! No, no, he's leaving the house!"

            "What about Akima?"

            "She's standing up too! Will she go after him, or will she not? Who wants to take a guess?"

            "AKIRA!"

            "Don't go," Akima said nervously as she tailed Kaede to the front door. "It's not going to solve anything."

            He snorted. "What's there to solve?" 

            He opened the door, and then quite abruptly turned to face her. "It's irritating how things are just not working out."

            Akima frowned. "That's not true –"

            "This is why," he continued, ignoring her, "I never bothered with relationships before. I'm not good with people, and I know it. But I tried my best with you, and it's still not good enough."

            "Kaede –"

            "Being with you," he cut her off, "is tough, because it gives me pleasure and also pain, very often at the same time."

            Akima's fuse blew up. "What's that compared to the things I put up with you?" she nearly yelled, temper in full swing.

            "Akima's yelling!!" Akira reported excitedly.

            "Do you know how long it took me to actually have you call me by name?" Akima drilled a finger in Kaede's chest. "Every single day of my first year in school, I spent watching you and thinking about you. I didn't think we'd cross paths then, I didn't know there was even a possibility of you being with me. And that is more aggravating than everything that you feel right now combined together!" She almost punched him. "Do you know what it's like to want something that you can never really have?"

            He used his ball as a shield from her clenched fists.

            "And then by some miracle I did somehow managed to get your attention, though God knows why. And after all that I've put in to keep us together, I will _not_ stand here and listen to you preach to me about the failure of our relationship!" She resisted the urge to use her legs instead of her fists. "WE HAVE NOT FAILED!"

            Then she attempted one last punch and then stepped back in exhaustion. "Have I failed you?"

            Kaede cautiously lowered the basketball. His tone softened slightly, "I was saying that _I _was the failure –"

            "I'm asking you if I've failed you. Have I?"

            He shook his head. "No –"

            "And I say you haven't failed me either." Akima rattled on. "So both of us haven't failed, and we'll try harder. Won't we?"

            They stared at each other.

            "They're staring _again_!!" Akira moaned.

            After some time, Kaede spoke up. "I care about you."

            Akima relaxed fractionally. "You don't have to tell me that," she murmured. "Nor do I have to tell you what I feel either." She unclenched her fists. "I don't want to go anywhere other than here because here is where you are. But what can I to do?"

            "Let's elope."

            "I don't know what happened," Akira told his superiors. "But Akima's mouth is wide open in shock and Kaede looks a little wide-eyed."

            "Kaede?" came Mrs. Rukawa's voice. "Wide-eyed?"

            "What does that mean?" Mrs. Hanashi asked anxiously.

            "He needs to get his eyes checked."

            Akima stood frozen where she was. "Did you just say that?"

            Kaede looked ruffled and vaguely scandalized. "I meant you should find a way to stay," he quickly explained, suddenly wishing he could punch himself out cold. "You can move in into the house at the back of my house."

            Akima's face was dull. "Kaede, that's your tree house."

            "Can't you squeeze yourself in?"

            They looked incredulously at each other, and then, as if sense just came knocking by, Akima burst laughing and Kaede stood shaking his head at himself. "You're crazy," they said simultaneously to each other.

            "_Now_ they're laughing," Akira scratched his head. "I don't get these people who claim to be my stepsister and my rival."

            "Sometimes, Akira," Mr. Hanashi muttered, "we don't get you either."

            "Ha ha ha – urk!"

            "Akira? What's wrong?"

            "Um, Dad, Akima has just opened the window and is now glaring down at me."

            "Oh no! Emergency evacuation! Ladies, run for your lives! Akira, we'll rescue you later!"

            "Dad? Akima says she wants to hold a little discussion with all of us."

            The walkie-talkie buzzed as Mr. Hanashi sighed. "Armageddon is here." 

            "I know what you're trying to say," Mr. Hanashi considered, studying his daughter. "You want to stay here, but who will you stay with?"

            "That's why I'm discussing with you around this chipped table," Akima told him.

            "She can stay with me," Mrs. Rukawa offered. "It'd be nice to have a girl around the house other then the usual two boys. No offense to you and your father, dear," she assured Kaede.

            Mr. Hanashi shook his head. "I appreciate your offer," he said, "but I don't trust Akima and Kaede being in the same building at night. Who knows what sort of mysterious force would pull them together into some secluded room and –"

            Akima had thrown her sock into his face. "I don't know who's worse," she said furiously. "You or Akira."

            "Hey, that was offensive," Akira protested, "and just when I was about to help you out."

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yes, really." Akira clasped his hands together and looked at his stepfather. "Dad, I wanted to tell you this earlier… but never mind. I just got an offer from the University of Kanagawa. They've got the top basketball team in the region. Did you know that, Kaede? The most famous player apparently scores an average of 25 points every –"

            "Yes, yes, yes," they cut in. "You were saying?"

            "Oh, right. So I'm thinking of accepting, and since I'll be old enough to be able to own a place of my own, I was thinking I'd buy an apartment somewhere and move in there while you go off to Spain. And," he glanced at Akima, "if my stepsister stops accusing me of being a pervert, I might just let her stay with me."

            Akima's eyes were shining as she smiled adoringly at her hero. 

            "Well…" Mr. Hanashi thought about it. "I suppose…"

            "All right," Mrs. Hanashi finished for him. "That'll be fine."

            "Another thing," Akira held up a hand. "Since the apartment that I have my eyes on is far from Ryonan, I'm afraid Akima will have to move to another school which is nearer."

            "What school is that?" Akima asked.

            "Oh, I don't know." Akira pretended to try and remember. "Some school called Shohoku."

Hope you enjoyed that!

nothingtodo


	16. revenge is sweet

Back again! And definitely faster than before, eh? He he….

Tiran-2366: Thanks. What's with the Kleenex, tiran-san? Why are you crying??? Yeah, I'm planning other stories. I've already got a Kogure fic up, so check it out if you want!

Unquestionable: Hey, Akira is smart. He just doesn't show it. I think. *shrugs* Well, I'm not smart either, so what do I know?? He he…. Continuing!

Xabie: Haha! I like Mrs. Rukawa witty mouth too! I'm updating! Thanks for the wonderful review!

Sweet-Usako: When you said you wanted to stop being 'gay', which 'gay' were you preferring to? He he… No problem. I like responding to you people. You deserve to feel special. ^_^

Whitesiren: hey! Thanks for the nice things you said/wrote/typed/whatever! Yeah, I know, I was bummed up when I found out the author stole my work. Haih~ But I'm okay now! Read on!

Lady kai: Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for your review! I should be flattered, eh? Maybe I will, after I've finished cursing her! Ha ha! Nah, just joking. Enjoy this chap!

Crazy4u: More chapters? Er… eheheheh. Oh, speaking of grammar, I re-checked the chapter (a little too late) and saw some grammar mistakes, but I'm too lazy to re-upload it again. Never mind, right? And yeah, I'd LOVE to help you with your Baka Studios. I qualify! I'm an official baka too! But I must warn you that I'm not very good with coming planning storylines and characters. I mean, for me, I just write it out and they become. But do tell me what I can do to help you, okay?

Scarlet_rayne: You read my review to the author, didn't you? I tell you, my heart just froze when I realized I was reading my own fic. It was quite a shock cuz I never even thought that would happen! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Glad you know how to do italics already!

Tze: Thanks, Tze! I'm glad to be back too! I'm updating, so you just keep coming back. ^_^

Mitsui_jir: He he he… you're obsession with 'no Akira/Suki'. Check out the chapter!

Sey Lee: Thank you! Am updating slightly faster now!

Patty g: Thanks a lot, patty! Don't worry, I'm updating! And yeah, it was a horrible thing for the author to do. But I'll hang on! *belts out Survivor by Destiny's Child*

Hana-lai: Thanks! I missed writing in ff.net. I'm glad I tickled your funny bone!  And no, you're not blabbing. And I'm updating! 

            Ika Kirani swept past the row of lockers, fussily fixing her hair. School today would be boring again as usual. She really ought to have gone to a private school where they've got swimming pools and tennis courts and posh golf clubs. It'd definitely be better than some drab of a school where the pipes are all rusting. 

            Her followers were faithfully behind her, carrying her books, her umbrella, her make-up bag, her spare clothes, her files, her test papers, her drink, her lunch and her paper clip. All of them were dressed like failed attempts to look like her.

            If she had gone to a private school, she'd be around better girls who were more or less her status. And surely there would be more good-looking guys there too. Who knows? Maybe one who could rival Rukawa.

            Reaching her locker, Ika waited for one of the girls to hand over her locker key. She lazily opened it and at once, a foul stench filled the air. Everybody around two metre radius were already gagging and desperately holding back from vomiting. 

            "What is deeez-" Ika screeched, fingers delicately pinching her nose. At the bottom of her locker lay a bundle of wet, smelly and what looked to be fresh dog poo. "Eeeeeeewww! GROSS!"

            There was a note next to the awful present. 'A stinking digestive remnants to match your stinking heart. Enjoy!'

            As commotion went underway and a screaming Ika ordered somebody to clean the mess up, a locker at the end of the room clicked shut. 

            With a small smile, Akima hefted her textbooks on her left arm and made her way to her class. As she passed down the hallway, somebody joined her, easily matching her wide strides.

"Stop trying to look innocent," Kaede muttered dryly.

            "I didn't do anything wrong," Akima sniffed, insulted.

            "I don't think MJ would be too pleased to find you've stolen his assets. You shouldn't use MJ like that. He's just a dog."

            "Right, what'll MJ do with his poop anyway? Bake a cake?"

Kaede shifted his empty school bag. "Revenge, Akima?"

            Akima sniffed again. "I don't do revenge," she said airily, and then smiled impishly. "That was just a greeting from me to celebrate my comeback."

            Kaede snorted. "I bet."

            "I've prepared some 'good mornings' and 'good afternoons' and 'good evenings' for her too."

            He could only shake his head. "I bet." He said again.             

(On the other side of town)

            Akira pushed upon the front door of his apartment – _his _apartment, he thought gleefully – and stepped out. Then his feet caught on something and he tripped, zooming down head–first to the floor with as much grace as a bear on a tightrope. 

            "Just when I was about to present myself to the university basketball coach as a lithe, swift and refined young man," he muttered to himself. "Akima must have left one of her fussy teddy bears around again – dunno what she sees in them …"

            His voice trailed off at the sight of a box of chocolates crushed against his knee.

            Picking up a smeared note, he read the message:

            _To Akira. Happy Birthday!_

            Eh? Akira scratched his head. His birthday was yesterday. Probably from Koshino. That guy was always forgetting people's birthdays and death days.

            But chocolates? Koshino?

            Was his best friend attempting to court him?

            Akira scrutinized the note again.

            _Love, Suki._

            His face paled. "OH NO!"

Urm, this is actually the end.

……………

That's okay, right?

nothingtodo


End file.
